Rise of the Kitsune Ashikabi
by haniel0000
Summary: Naruto and his brother Arazel fell into the Sekirei dimension after an accident with a new Hiraishin seal, now they have to fight to overcome the Sekirei plan, the others Ashikabis, and someone they thought they would never see again. Pairings not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**HH: hey guys this is just a project I'm starting so tell if you liked it or not and if I should keep going.**

**Arazel: of course you should go the whole way dumbass you didn't made me spend three nights thinking of a good human body for this fic so you could simply stop writing it.**

**HH: in a bad mood today aren't ya?**

**Arazel: You're just about to put me on the sekirei plan how should I fell?**

**HH: I don't know you'll be a man with loads of beautiful women everywhere, how should you fell?**

**Arazel: * blood start to trickle out of his nose* Pervert...**

**HH: Me? No I'm just typing, YOU will be the one who get to live it.**

**Akitsu: * appear beside Arazel and hug his arm* don't you like me being here Zel-kun?**

**Arazel: *blush * of course I do Aki-chan its just I'm worried you might not like me getting other woman too. **

**Akitsu: but what is the problem? The more the better isn't it _Ashikabi-sama_?**

**HH: * broke into laughter * HAHAHAHAHAHA ok st-stop it A-akitsu-chan before he actually catch fire. I still need him for the fic after all. Now start the fic!**

_**Rise of the Kitsune Ashikabi**_

_**chapter 1: Beginning of a new journey**_

The day was very quiet, the sun was out and the sky was clear, a light breeze coming from the north the trees all in blossom, that was one of the rare moments in Tokyo that you could actually call peaceful.

Amber eyes looked at the sky while his mind was working overtime too remember what had happened to him. The young man came to a sitting position and looked around not remembering how he came to this park at all, that was until he caught sight of a mop of blonde hair laying a few feet away from him.

He got up on and started walking toward it, when he finally caught sight of the face who owned the blonde spikes, he was also very young maybe the same age as the boy standing over him, sun kissed hair, and whisker like scars on his cheeks,he was wearing a black and orange track suit with a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom, he also had a very goofy grin on his face while he mumbled on his sleep something that sounded like "sakura-chan". The boy standing over him just sighed and gave the blond boy a kick on the ribs waking him up.

Naruto shot open as he was hit by the kick cerulean eyes looking all around while the body twitched making him jump from his previous spot and landing in a crouch position while scanning the area around him for any sign of a treat. His blue eyes then fell on a boy around his age standing there with an amused grin on his face.

Said boy had spiky red hair with some golden locks and a few bangs on his face the stopped just above his Amber eyes that had a feral glint to them, he was wearing a blood red long sleeved shirt with a stylized black trench coat that had bright red flames licking the end of it, he also had black cargo pants and black sandals with fingerless gloves.

"Damn it Arazel you could at had just called me you know?" Naruto said relaxing now that he saw that it was his brother who was standing there. "You don't have to kick me every time you wake up before me" he continued looking a little bit mad for being waked up on such manner.

"Well, I could... but wouldn't be half the fun it was." Arazel told his brother with a smirk before getting a serious expression on his face. "Besides we still need to figure where the hell are we."

Naruto finally looked around and saw the park he was in, the city and the people giving them weird looks like the two of them were crazy. "Wait what happened to the forest, the snakes and the teme?

"I have a theory but you may not like it." Arazel said looking unnerved as he look around. "Remember that we were taking the Hiraishin to a new level? Traveling not just between time and space but also between dimensions to move even faster?" he asked receiving a nod from the blond before his face went to one of curiosity. "You mean that we-" "traveled between dimensions and got stuck on one of them? Yes. And I have no idea of how to go back."

Naruto just looked at him like he grew a second head before sighing and getting up from the spot he has seated. "Well then. Until we find a way back I think we could look for a place to stay?" His brother just nodded and followed him to outside the park.

…...

The first thing they noticed was that everyone there spoke the same language as them, very helpful, the second one was that they looked all over the city and no one would let them stay because they either didn't had a job or because they didn't had anything to their names, not even documents.

At the end of the day they only had the name of the place they were, apparently the name was Shinto Teito or Tokyo, and the second was the direction to some place called Izumo Inn that someone was kind enough to give to them.

So now they were heading North and chatting about what happened to them before they got here. "So you mean that something on OUR seal, must have failed so we end up here? You know that we are level 10 seal masters and our seals aren't supposed to fail right?" Naruto asked to his redheaded companion. "I know but if it was right then we would be still there holding the teme head." Arazel replied in some kind of annoyed tone. "besides we were supposed to to what we did, we just didn't got back." he continued, the blonde sighed it really was starting to annoy him, one moment they are fighting Sasuke who was still alive even after Madara's defeat and the other they are in other dimension? Murphy sure hated their guts a lot.

"Well nothing we can do about it now is there? So lets just go to this Inn and-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto only had time to look up before someone landed on him throwing both of them on the ground. He looked up only to see a pair of white panties and a very amused Arazel on the corner of his eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts after the girl on top of him moaned in pain while sitting in front of the blonde, she had a white gi top with a red skirt that stopped on mid tights, Brown combat boots that went to her knees and had short brown hair that was done in a hime style with a few bangs covering her face and one antenna like bang and a pony tail that went to her waist and she also had dark brown eyes, she also had a very mature figure, wide hips curvaceous legs that looked a mile long, and breasts that could compete with Tsunade. All in all "Beautiful..."

"ugh I knew it was a bad idea jumping from high places..." she moaned before she noticed the blond staring a her with a confused look on his eyes. "Hey mister, you were the one who catch me right?" She quickly got up and helped him while he nodded dumbly still trying to figure how she jumped from a place that high or how she got there in the first place.

"Thank you so much! Musubi wouldn't know what to do with you hadn't catch her!" The now identified Musubi thanked him in a way too cheerful way before something seemed to click on her head and just as Naruto would ask her what was wrong she jumped on him taking him away from a lightning strike that hit the place they were in not a moment ago.

Arazel got in a fighting stance as he looked up to see what or who threw that, no one around this place felt like they had chackra at all, well now that he stopped to think about it Musubi had some low jounin reserves, but that was for another time.

Looking up he saw to woman obliviously twins, they were wearing leather B&S suits and looked exactly the same, long black hair tied in two pony tails that went to mid back, somewhat of yellow eyes and feral grins, the differences were that one of them was wearing a blue leather suit and the other had the same outfit only that it was dark purple, the only other difference was that the one in blue had way larger breasts then the one in purple, but it stopped right there.

Both of them still had their arms extended from the attack with lightning sparks dancing around their fingers. "Hey! Stop running and fight us already!" the one in blue yelled at Musubi, wich made Arazel turn to her. "Uh do you know this girls?" he asked and received a nod. "they were running after me for the hole day trying to fight me." she answered him, her eyes never leaving the girls on the roofs.

"So stop running and fight us already! Come on Hibiki we need to get her!" The one in blue said as she jumped after the Musubi with her sister Hibiki just after her. "you know Hikari some times you just don't have any patience at all do you?" She said jumping after Hikari and landing in front of Musubi and shot a lighting bolt at the girl who jumped to side and tackled Naruto before getting up again. "But I can't fight yet! I haven't found my Ashikabi!" She yelled at the B&S twins who simply got feral grins. "That's exactly why we are fighting you now stand still so we can zap you!" she said Throwing more lightning at Musubi who took Naruto's hand and begun to run away at top speed leaving a cloud of dust behind her with a dumbstruck Arazel standing on the sideways and a slightly mad Hikari too. "Come on sis we are leaving, we can find the girl later, or maybe not the blond kid probably will wing her."

"Wait what do you mean wing? Who the hell are you girls?" Arazel asked them, Hikari and Hibiki simply looked at him and their cheeks flushed red for a bit and their body temperature raised a lot and how could Arazel tell something like that? He was simply that good. "Sorry but couldn't tell you handsome, maybe some other day?" Hikari answered him before jumping on a building followed by Hibiki.

The red head just sighed shoved his hands on his pockets and started to walk on the direction Musubi ran off to humming to himself.

_With Naruto and Musubi_

After running for almost half an hour Musubi finally stopped at the side of the river, looking back she noticed that she was still holding Naruto's hand. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't noticed that I was still holding your hand! Musibi is so sorry!" she exclaimed with watery puppy eyes who would made almost anyone scream KAWAII! but Well Naruto was better than that way better.

"Hehe don't worry I was actually thinking how did you run so fast back there?" he asked her making her go back to normal. " Oh, that's why Musubi is a Sekirei!" she replied cheerfully throwing her fist in the air.

"And what are Sekirei?" he asked her hoping he could get some information on what was going on around there, until now he was just dumbstruck and acting with the flow, not a smart decision but he didn't had any information so he didn't had a choice.

"We are... hum I forgot..." she said to him making him sweat drop and then got up. "Well then we might as well then find Arazel and then head to that Izumo Inn I've heard about and see if you can remember anything alright?" He asked her making her smile widen a little. "Of course! But Musubi don't know your na-" before she finished the sentence she fainted on his arms.

"Musubi!"

**HH: And cut! I'm done for now next week hopefully a new chap of for honor love and noodles will be out so take care and**

**Arazel: hey why didn't I got may screen time?**

**HH: cuz I didn't want you to, and next chap you maybe will be finding Akitsu and for anyone who asks yes Hikari and Hibiki are NOT winged and YES they reacted to Arazel so review no flames and see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HH: hey guys I posting this one again since I'm kind of having a writer block on my other one, so since the reviews on my last chapter no Omake for you guys today.**

**HH: Now answering those reviews let me say a few things first of all if you think that Arazel shouldn't be on the fic well did you guys even thought about the fact that I HAVE planned this and that I need Arazel or this will not work? Because I don't know maybe I actually plan my fics before I start to write them?**

**HH: and with that out of the way ON WITH THE FIC!**

_*With Naruto and Musubi*_

"MUSUBI!" Naruto exclaimed as Musubi fell to the ground unconscious, he crouched at her side and picked her up. "Musubi! Come on wake up!"

"So…..hungry…." She mumbled quietly making him sweat drop at her. "He he you just needed to tell and not faint now, come on I'm kinda hungry too." He said picking her up.

_*Half an hour and 60 food storage seals later*_

"Thank you Naruto-sama! Musubi was really hungry, you're so kind!" Musubi exclaimed bouncing on the ball of her feet with a smile that threatened to split her face in two. "Nah don't worry, couldn't let a pretty girl like you in a situation like that could I?" he said patting her head gently. "Now come on we have strawberry head to find." He said taking her arm and walking away.

"So Musubi, tell me why those B&S twins were following you?" Naruto asked her while they walked around the city. "I don't know, they said it was because I was not winged." She answered him while she hugged his right arm between her breasts.

"Winged? What does that mean?" he asked her tilting his head to the side in a curious manner. "Oh Musubi is a Sekirei!" she replied and continued. "There are 108 of us each one has different abilities." She explained to him.

"Right, but what about the winged part?" he insisted to her. "A Sekirei purpose is to find her Ashikabi who is a very especial person that a Sekirei will fall in love with and spend the rest of her life with him." She answered him putting her fist on her palm. "Musubi wished Naruto-sama was her Ashikabi, he is so kind to Musubi." She exclaimed hugging his arm little bit tighter.

"Well I'm just doing my job, that's all. But well let's go to this Izumo Inn, maybe Arazel went there too." Naruto said pulling her down the street.

_*With Arazel*_

"Where the hell is that blond prick?" The red head sighed, he had been looking for Naruto for the better part of the day and hasn't seen a mop of blond all day long expect for a girl who was jumping from building to building.

"Come to the new-Ugh" a female voice said as Arazel bumped in her making both of them fall. The first thing he noticed was that he fell in something very soft, the second that he fell on top of a girl.

"Uh sir could you please get of my sister?" Another voice asked him making his brain come back to function as he jumped up. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry there's no pro- ." She stopped in mid-sentence was she got a look of him. _**"Red hair, amber eyes…"**_"YOU!" both sisters shouted looking at him. "You were with that other Sekirei!"

His eyes widened as he looked at them, they were the B&S twins, only that know they were wearing maid outfits that were the same colors that their leather outfits. "Hey aren't you two those B&S twins from earlier." He said in a casual tone.

"Where is she?" the older looking one shouted grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is who?" he asked faking a confused tone. "The other Sekirei from earlier!" She exclaimed shaking him. "Uh Hikari, I think you broke him." Hibiki said holding her sister arm.

"Now put him down and let's talk like normal people, we were taught better than that." She continued while she putted him down. "Well then what's your name?" HIbiki asked him.

"It's Arazel and what about you?" he asked them dusting himself of. "I'm Hibiki and this is my sister Hikari, sorry for her antics, she tends to be a little impulsive." Hibiki said to him making him chuckle. "Nah don't worry I'm used to it. She can't be worst than my brother anyway." he replied calmly. "But tell me what are these Sekirei you girls are talking about?" he asked them making both sweat slightly. "We-well yo-you see Sekirei are-" she was interrupted by groan coming from the twins stomachs and making a grin form into his face.

"Hungry huh?" he asked in a rhetorical tone before a concerned expression appeared on his face. "When was the last time you two ate something?

Hikari just looked down and mumbled something too quietly for him to hear, he sighed and lifted her head making her look into his eyes. "When?" he asked again and noticed a faint blush spread across her face.

"A-a f-few days ago." she answered his question making his eyes widen a little.

"A few days? Well we need to change that, you two are coming with me, I'm getting you some food." he said turning around and walking a bit before noticing they weren't following making him turn around.

"Aren't you two coming?" he asked with a gentle smile adorning his features making both of them blush a little more. "Why are you doing this?" Hikari asked with many emotions dancing in her eyes, curiosity, concern, fear, relief and lust?

"Because once I met a man who taught me the most important lesson I received on my entire life."he said to them.

"His lesson gave me the friends I had and changed my life he was a man I'm never going to forget, he taught me that you receive what you give, if you give love you receive love, if you give favors you receive favors, and if you help someone in need they will help you back eventually." he said turning around again and walking away only that this time the twins were followed him.

_*with Naruto and Musubi North section of Shinto Teito*_

"I know it's here somewhere." the blond said to his cheerful companion while they looked around for the Izumo Inn.

They had walked around almost all the North part of the city and had find nothing at all.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama I know we will find it!" Musubi reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Musubi what have I told you? You don't need to call me sama, I never really liked honorifics at all." he told her holding back a annoyed sigh, he didn't call even the Kages sama, so would someone call him?

"But Naruto-sama is so kind to Musubi! She really likes him!" she replied cheerfully clinging to his arm again.

"Okay but then just call me -san and not -sama." he replied looking at the girl who reminded him of himself when he was younger. Always cheerful and carefree, it brought some warm to the blond chest.

"Ok! But uh Naruto-san, Musubi thinks we're lost." she said to him looking around and noticing that it was starting to get dark.

"Yeah it's getting late, let's just ask for information to where this Inn is, I'm tired, it was a long trip to get here,_ way to long_" he said keeping the last part for himself, he didn't need Musubi asking questions of where he came from right now.

That was when he spotted a woman with purple hair walking down the street and decided to get his information from her.

"Hey miss!" he called her making her turn around and Naruto to stop. She had purple hair that went down to mid back and was done in a hime style, she also had a purple kimono with a flower pattern, her face was heart shaped and she had light brown eyes, she had a caring motherly aura around her making it pleasurable just standing there staring and the word is **staring**.

"Hum sir..." she called. "I would really appreciate if you stopped staring at me." she said lightly breaking him from his stupor.

"Uh.. hehe sorry I didn't mean to stare but it's not every day you see a woman as beautiful as you miss..." he trailed of expecting a answer from the woman.

"My, my you don't even know me and you're already trying to ravage this poor widow?" she asked making his face create a new shade of red as he tried to build a reply making her giggle.

"And my name is Asama Miya." she said as she stopped giggling. "Do you need something?" she asked with a gentle smile making him return to normal.

"Y-yes I would like to know where is this Izumo Inn, me and my friend here are looking for a place to spend the night." he answered her making Miya smile a tad bigger.

"Oh, is that right? Then you're a lucky one I'm the owner of Izumo Inn, I was actually just heading back there if you like you can give me some company." she said making his gain a new glint to them.

"Thank you Miya-chan! And by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this one is Musubi." he said pointing at the girl who was still holding him like a teddy bear getting the girl to wave excitedly at the landlady.

"Well then Uzumaki-san is there anything thing I need to know about you?" She asked with a too sweet smile on her face making him sweat slightly.

"Nothing much, just the fact that maybe my brother will appear at the inn today, that if he isn't already there to say it." he answered her before standing by Miya side.

"lead the way." he said as Miya resumed her walk to the inn.

*_a few minutes later in front of Masion Izumo*_

Miya had led them to a nice two store old Japanese fashioned house, it could definitely work as a Inn since it looked like you could hold at least 20 people and that's just counting the windows.

"That's a very nice house Miya-san." Musubi said staring at the inn, making the ,aking the landlady smile.

"Yes it is, it was build by my husband a long time ago." she said a glazed look on her eyes.

"Well then he must be a very nice man, I hope I can meet him one day." Naruto said looking at Miya as her eyes turned to the ground. "I don't think that would be possible Uzumaki-san." she said looking at the ground making the blond realize the meaning of those words.

"I'm sorr-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" a scream followed by the sound of something breaking trough a wall came from the back yard, making the the trio run to see what had happened.

As soon as they got there they saw a mop of red hair face first on the ground twitching with lightening sparks dancing around it.

"I don't believe that is one of my residents." Miya said looking at the almost unconscious man on her back yard.

"I know who that is." the blond said walking up to the man and kicking his side. "YO! Arazel! Wake up will ya?" the blond shouted making Arazel jump up and dust himself of.

"hey otouto! What's up?" he said giving a grin to the blond making Naruto eyebrows twitch.

"Why did you open a human sized hole on that wall?" the whiskered blond asked his brother.

"Oh yeah right I...uh... slipped on a rubber duck." he said looking a little bit embarrassed. "And what about the lightening burns?" the blond asked.

"That was her, the hole too." the red head pointed at the hole where Hikari stood with a towel around her self and her hand extended pointing at him.

"That was for peeping on me you perv!" she shouted making even more sparks dance around her fingers.

"I wasn't peeping damn it! I'm not Jiraya-sensei!" he shouted back, Naruto, Miya and Musubi watched with amusement as the two argued before Naruto felt a light tug on his arm making him look at Musubi.

"Naruto-san, who is Jiraya-sensei?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"He was the man who taught me and Arazel almost everything we know, he was like a father figure to us, pervert? Yes but a good man who just want everyone to live in peace." he answered her making the girl smile.

"It looks like he is a nice man, except the pervert part." Miya said gaining the blond attention. "Maybe you could bring him over someday? That if he promise he won't do illicit acts while here." she continued with a small glare.

The memory from his godfather hurt like one of Tsunade's punches right on the face, but he just let out a sad smile while he hold back the tears. "No, I'm afraid he can not come to visit us." he said looking at the ground.

Miya could recognize that sad smile from miles away haven seen it on herself many times before, the smile of someone who lost someone he was willing to give his life for.

She was interrupted however when they heard a loud groaning noise coming from the belly of the girl attached to Naruto's arm.

Musubi looked at her belly and then at Naruto with watery puppy dog eyes, making the blond wonder if every women knew it or not.

"Naruto-san, Musubi's hungry." she said in a low tone making Miya hold back a giggle at the girl antics.

"Well we can't have you passing out again can we?" he said to her making her blush.

"Well then since you two maybe become my tenants and also the fact the it's almost dinner time why don't we go all in while Arazel, and his friend repair the hole they made on my wall." Miya said making Arazel and Hikari look at her.

"Hey! It's his fault! He's the pervert here!" Hikari shouted getiing out of the hole she made. "He should fix it."

Arazel was about to retort when a Hannya mask appeared behind her. "I thought I said that the both of you would fix the hole right?" Miya said in a sweet tone.

Hikari started to sweat as the killing intent was sent to her and behind Miya Musubi squeezed Naruto's arm to the point it was almost painful, but the interesting part was that the blond and the red head looked like the mask wasn't even there only looking at it with interest.

In a blink of an eye the two of them were in front of the mask with notepads writing something and a thoughtful look on their faces, then the mask was gone making both of them blink at the sudden action.

"HEY!" they both shouted at the same time, it was actually kind of funny, at least for Miya.

"Hey what if I may ask?" the landlady asked then tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Where did the mask go?" asked the blond pointing at her shoulder. "Ara, I don't know what are you talking about Uzumaki-san." she said walking into the mansion.

"And tell you brother that if he along with his friend does not fix the hole they will not be getting dinner." she said over her shoulder making both Arazel and Hikari grunt in frustration.

Naruto soon followed the same path as Miya pulling Musubi with him. "You heard the woman dude, now chop chop go fix the wall or you tow are out of dinner today!" the blond said entering the inn.

Arazel just sighed and then looked at Hikari who looked back at him before his softened. "You can go if you want." he said to her making her eyes widen a little.

"What? Why?" she asked him not believing that the guy who was arguing with her not five minutes ago was actually being nice to her. Well he actually had been nice to her and her sister since they had met that morning.

He had given them some food, lots of food actually, and they still didn't knew how he got it so fast, in a moment he had taken them to a park and asked them to close their eyes and turn around and the other had tons of food just waiting for them.

He had taken them just to walk around the city to get to know them and they had time to know him better also. A man who had suffered, a lot, a man who lost everything and decided that the better way to get over it was making everyone life better.

Just the thought that he had been so kind and gentle to her and Hibiki made her cheeks to get a little pink and even more for the fact that he had spent the whole day with them and hadn't made a single perverted comment about them.

It made her warm, hot actually she felt her heart fluttering and her body felt like it was on fire her cheeks became tainted with red as her eyes half lidded and she started to close on him.

"Hum Hikari, are you ok? You're all red and breathing heavily." he said getting close and putting a hand on her forehead making her even hotter than before.

"Ashikabi-sama..." She whispered making his eyes widen before she claimed his lips, for him her lips were very soft and sweet like some kind of candy put gave a feeling that one would probably fell when licking a battery.

He then felt a light tug on his chackra as it flowed to her making purple wings to appear on her back making his eyes widen even more before he felt her trying to claim more of his lips as he finally kissed her back neither of them noticed a madly blushing and slack jawed Hibiki standing at the door frame.

**HH: And cut! Another chapter done for you guys who like this fic.**

**Arazel: yeah like they would read anything you write.**

**HH: shut up the only ones to actually make bad comments about this fic is a guy whose opinion I don't really care and nee-can so I'll keep going with it.**

**HH: also why are you annoying me? I just gave Hikari and Hibiki to you.**

**Hikari: actually you just gave me not my sister.**

**HH: but you two have to be winged by the same guy right?**

**Hikari: yeah.**

**HH: then I also gave him Hibiki there's no arguing there.**

**Arazel: You know you're kind of right.**

**HH: Yeah now let me continue the author note I need the readers to vote on somethings for me if they are kind enough to actually do that.**

**HH: 1: should I keep going with the fic like this or should I rewrite it with no Arazel?**

**HH:2: the "flocks" will be. Naruto: Musubi, Kazehana, Matsu and Yomi. Arazel: Hikari and Hibiki, Akitsu (I don't think the brat deserve her.) and Yume. **

**HH: what do you guys think? **

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT? **

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLEOF-**

**HH: Damn it Peter I already told to get out of my house!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HH: Hey guys sorry for the late but you know writers problems: school taking most of my time, social life and my father asking me to write a hell load of things to him, literally the thing talk about demons.**

**Arazel: Right, but complain later write now we're waiting.**

**HH: shut up I still have to answer the review dumbass.**

**Arazel: Look who's talking.**

**HH: Agh fine. Looks like I'll keep you around here cuz you know people LIKE my fic and TAKE THAT you two certain someones that I can't mention here.**

**Arazel: why not? Scared?**

**HH: Hell no! I'm the most awesome and kick ass writer ever! Hell will freeze over before I get scared of something.**

**Arazel: first you're not awesome nor kick ass and second what about last wee-**

**HH:Shut up! I'll start the fic!**

**Arazel: Hehe always works.**

"_**Mansion Izumo"**_

Arazel was shocked, he didn't knew if he should curse his luck or thank Kami for this happening, there he was standing in front of mansion Izumo as Hikari kissed him and those wings of light sprout from her back. His brain had shut down with the surprising action and he was just standing there looking shocked but after a few seconds when she thought he really wouldn't kiss her back his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

It was only several minutes later that they broke the kiss and Hikari snuggled on his chest taking his scent while he looked down at her and smiled a little. "Hey Hikari-chan, where that came from?" He asked her making her look up and blush a little.

"Well I- erm... I well, I kinda reacted to you." she shuttered a little only confusing him more. "Uh reacted? Care to explain?" he asked her tilting his head a little, she looked at him took a deep breath and continued. "I'm a Sekirei as you already know, well there are 108 of us around Shinto Teito and we have the mission to look around the town for our Ashikabi who is a very special that we will send the rest of our life with." she explained to him, making him look deep in thought for a few seconds.

"So what's the point of it all? What's the point of simply let beings powerful like you around the city just to find the person they will love? He asked suddenly surprising her. "Well we don't simply walk around looking pretty just to find our Ashikabi we have to fight other Sekireis so that when there is just one Ashikabi he and his Sekirei will ascend to the skies above." She said snuggling on his chest a little more.

"You do know this sounds like a plan of a madman right?" he half asked half joked making her giggle. "Well Minaka sure does fit as a madman." she said looking at him. "But right now we don't have to worry about him, we still have that whole on the wall to fix remember?" She said pointing at the hole with her tumb.

"No, I have a hole to fix you go inside and get some cloths on you're still wrapped on a towel, not that I don't enjoy the view." he commented to her earning a blush and a light slap to his back. "But if you do this alone it will only take longer." she tried to argue only for him to turn her around and start pushing her to the entrance of the house. "You don't have to worry about me, living with my brother for long enough you learn a few trick, he tends to be destructive." he joked and at the same time said blond sneezed inside the house.

"Agh fine I'll go put my cloths on but then I 'm coming here to help you." she said walking inside, once she was out of sight he made a cross with his finger. "Like she could change fast enough." he joked to himself. "_Kage bushin no jutsu!_" He shouted and around 40 clones of him appeared in puffs of smoke. "Alright guys let's roll!"

"_15 minutes later"_

Hikari walked out of the house with her leather outfit only to find Arazel laying on the ground looking at the clouds with dust and debris on his face. "Oi! Arazel stop lazing around we have work to do!" she exclaimed walking up to, and the only reaction she got was him pointing at where the hole was. "Look." was all he said to the Sekirei who looked at where was a perfect wall like there wasn't a Arazel sized hole there not fifteen minutes ago.

"Wow..." Was all she said looking at the wall. "How did you fixed it so fast?." she asked looking back at him making him give her a grin. "I told ya, I have my tricks." he said getting up with a grunt. "Now come on I really could use a soaking right now." he continued and walked inside the house with Hikari still wondering how he rebuilt a human sized hole in fifteen minutes and alone.

"_with Naruto,Hibiki, Musubi and Miya"_

Naruto was sitting at the table in the dinning room talking with Hikari who had entered the room a few minutes ago while Miya and Musubi made dinner. He was telling her about his times in Konoha when he played pranks on everyone, he never seen someone laugh so hard in his hole life.

"So you're telling me that you entered a compound full of security cameras stole everyone underwear dried it pink and spread it across the city?" she asked him, using the term cameras because she didn't need to know that the people of the compound had 360 degrees vision and could see trough walls.

"Yup, you had to see their faces, it was priceless!" he exclaimed laughing at the memory. "I never seen them run so fast all around to get it back." he continued with his laughing before a voice came from the kitchen. "My, my looks like I'll have to start looking my door before going to sleep right Uzumaki-san? I wouldn't want my personal items all around the city." Miya said making the blond sweat drop at the landlady. "You don't have to worry Miya-chan I would never do this to someone as pretty as you." he shouted back with a smirk.

"Oh my looks like Uzumak-san is giving in to his lustful urges, and on a poor widow like me none the less." She said making the blond facefault and mutter something about smartass landladies. "So Naruto where is this place you come from?" Hikari asked making the blond tense a little. "It's very far away Hikari-chan, really far." he said with a glazed look on his face, Hikari seeing that he wasn't going to elaborate just let the issue drop for now.

"Naruto-san!" Musubi exclaimed entering the room. "The dinner is almost ready could you go call Arazel-san?" She said bouncing on the ball of her feet. "Sure thing Musubi-chan! If I know anything about him he must already have finished fixing the hole anyway." he said getting up and heading to the door.

Once outside Naruto headed to the backyard were Arazel was supposed to be fixing a hole alongside Hikari, once he got there he found no one and a completely fixed wall not even looking like there was a hole in it. "The bastard must be soaking on the now." Naruto mumbled to himself as he went to the bath.

Reaching the doors he just about to open them when he saw a faint purple glow under the door "_wait purple? What the hell is this?_" he thought as he opened the door. "Oi! Arazel! What's the thing with the...purple...glow..." the blond drifted off taking the sight in front of him, Arazel was indeed in the tub, but Hikari was also there on top of him while they lip locked with purple wings made of light appeared from some kind of crest on the nape of her neck. After a few minutes both of them broke apart to breath and finally noticed the third person on the room with different reactions, Hikari blushed madly and tried to cover herself hiding under the water and Arazel left eyebrow began to twitch madly.

"Uh... dinner's ready?" the blond said trying to found a way to escape the beating that he was sure that was about to come.

"_A lot of bolts of lightning, a dinamic entry and fifteen minutes later."_

Naruto was seating with at the table again but this time there were a few differences like the fact that he had a nasty bruise on his right cheek and his muscles were still twitching due to the eletricity that was running on his system a few minutes ago and the other was that Arazel and Hikari were sitting on the opposite side of the table giving Naruto hateful glares while muttering 'pervert'.

Soon enough Miya and Musubi entered the room with the food and started serving the other, it was a fairly simple meal: curry, rice and green tea that apparently were the only things the cheerful girl was able to cook. That aside the dinner was ate in silence, until they heard footsteps coming from the corridor outside of the the room.

"Hum, Miya dinners ready?" A female voice as the door opened to show a woman with brown hair tied up into some kind of side ponytail that hang from the left side of her head, she was wearing only a piece of purple lingerie that did little to hide her hourglass figure and her rather large *****cough* assets, and plain white panties, all in all just looking at her made the males on the room hold their noses to prevent the nosebleed.

"Uzume-san I thought I already told you about using such unappropriated cloths around the house." Miya said looking at the half naked girl on the door frame. "Meh Miya this time at least I'm wearing panties." the now identified Uzume said to the landlady, only that this time the two shinobi weren't able to react in time and were shot back by their nosebleed. "You two know that you are cleaning this later don't you?" Miya asked to the two half conscious males, only making their raise their arms while saying 'worth it' before passing out.

"_after dinner"_

After the events with Uzume the dinner went fairly well and now everyone name Miya and Uzume were trying to know their new tenants better. "So Uzumaki-san you said that you and Arazel-san were brothers with my memory don't fail me." Miya said to the blond gaining everyone attention since they also wanted that tad of information. "Yes, I said that why?" the blond asked in confusion as he didn't understood where the landlady was going with her talk. "Oh it's that the two of you don't look alike very much to be brothers." she said insisting to him to explain better.

"Oh right got it. You see that fact is that Arazel and I aren't actually brothers, we just live together since I can remember so we just started to call each other that." the blond replied and continued. "We both didn't had parents so we lived together supporting each other and after sometime I started considering him family." he explained to them but there was still one question left. "How did you two met each other?" asked Musubi with curiosity sparkling in her eyes, Naruto looked around the room to see everyone looking at him pretty much the same way, he then looked at Arazel who simply gave a nod showing to the blond that he didn't care if they knew it or not.

"Well you see it was..."

"_flashback, Konoha 12 years ago."_

_It was a day of happiness to most of the village, it was the day that the Yondaime had defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko, and it was also the birthday of a certain whiskered blond. Said blond had just completed six years old and was going back home from his little time he had with the Hokage every year when a mop of drunk villagers caught him and led him to a dead end and tried to beat him to pulp. _

_He could see it in their eyes, the shouts of rage saying that he was a demon, saying that he killed their families, but he couldn't understand what he had done to deserve it, he was just a six years old boy, how could he have killed anyone? But they didn't care, they didn't listened they said he was lying they said demons should die alone. And that was when someone interfered, a boy who was maybe one or two years old older than him started throwing rocks at them. "Why are you guys attacking him? What had he done to you?" the boy asked them giving a hateful glare at the villagers._

"_Don't you know who this boy is? He is a-" "a demon?" the boy interrupted the villager as he started leaking the little killer intent he had. "I heard and you know? I think you guys are all idiots." he said making the villagers turn to glare at him. "What did you said boy? Do you think we are idiots? We'll be praised as heroes when we kill the brat and you can't do anything about it!" the villager said taking Naruto by the back of his shirt and pointing a broken glass of sake at the blond neck._

"_What are you going to do now you little brat?!" he shouted at the boy who simply smirked. "Me? Nothing but you know there's a friend of mine who I like to call neko-chan that maybe wants to say something about it." as soon as he finished his sentence a blur entered the alley and the villagers started to fall unconscious to the ground, when all of them were knocked out including the one who was holding Naruto the blur stopped to reveal an female ANBU with long purple hair and a mask that resembled a cat._

_Naruto looked at them with fear in his as the boy closed on him and crouched at his side with a smile. "Hey are you ok?" he asked, in a concerned tone making the blond look at him in surprise. "you're not going to hit me?" he asked looking ready for the worst and flinched when the boy put a hand on his shoulder. "Why would I do that? You heard me those villagers are idiots I don't care even a little about what they think." he explained in a friendly tone, then he turned around to the ANBU. _

"_Hey neko-chan can we help him?" the boy asked her, she looked at him for a moment before taking off her mask to reveal the heart shaped face of Yugao Uzuki. "I believe we can Zel-kun but we'll have to talk with the Hokage, you do remember what I told you right?" she asked making the boy nod with a huge grin on his face, she smiled at him and then looked at the blond. "My name is Yugao Uzuki, and this little one here." she said putting her hand on top of Arazel head. "Is my little friend Arazel, and you?" she asked as if she didn't knew who the whiskered kid was._

_He looked at them for a moment before a small grin formed in his face. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage of Konoha!" the little blond said making the woman giggle at his antics. "then come on Naruto, let's go see the Hokage." she said grabbing the boys hands and leading them the Hokage tower._

"_end of flashback."_

The blond finished telling the story of how he met his brother of course he didn't told them about the part where he was attacked, they didn't need to know that right now. "After it I went to live with Yugao-chan and the strawberry head over there." he said making the girls giggle a little and put that little nickname on the 'tease others' part of they brains.

"Looks like this Yugao person was very nice I hope you two can bring her here sometime." Miya said and the temperature of the room dropped several degrees at that question, as she noticed Arazel go stiff his eyes looking at nothing like he was re-living a memory.

"_another flashback."_

_It was their final battle with Madara, only a few shinobis were left, wich right now were fighting him the little group consisted of: Naruto, Arazel, Hanabi, Yugao, Hana and Rock Lee. This six ninjas were the last hope for the elemental nations and more than a few of them were hurt, Rock Lee was already unconscious of using the celestial gates, Hana had more than a few deep cuts all around her body, Hanabi was also badly hurt and running low on chackra, Yugao had many cuts around her body and a dislocated shoulder, Naruto was also badly beaten as his body felt like just one big bruise and Arazel had more than a few broken bone and cuts._

_Madara was just staring down at them with the 'I'm way better than you so give up now' Uchiha look. "You know, this fight even as amusing as it is have been gone for to long. Its time to finish you and complete my plan." he said as he disappeared in a blur as Hanabi and Hana fell to the ground unconscious and the only thing that saved Yugao from getting the hit were her Anbu instincts that made her react in time to block Madara with her katana. "Hum... looks like you're a little better than the other, but not even near good enough!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist that was holding the blade and snap it making her scream out in pain, then he took her katana and shoved it all the on her stomach making the blade appear on her back._

"_You never stood a chance against me." he said before he had to block a kick from Naruto aimed to his head, but even then he slide a few feet back. Arazel simply went in shock at seeing Yugao there before he ran up to her side. "Yugao-chan!" he he exclaimed shaking her gently as to not make her injuries even worse. "Ze-zel... be strong..ok? You will... always be..my...Zel-chan hehe." she said weakly before finally giving in tho her death. _

"_no... No! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me Yugao! Don't you dare..." he yelled at her cooling corpse as tears streamed down his face. "Don't you dare..." he kept repeating like a mantra _

"_**end of flashback"**_

Arazel got up from the table and went out saying a quiet "I need some air" as he left. Hikari was just about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw Naruto shaking his head. "He just needs sometime alone, Yugao is always a touchy subject to talk with him." the blond said sitting down again. "I've never seen him so broken before."

"I'm sorry I didn't knew." Miya said looking at the door as a flash of pain filled her eyes for a moment. "It's alright, she was even more important to him then she was to me." the blond said giving her a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine just give him sometime."

"_with Arazel." _

He jumped from roof to roof trying to take out the painful memories the last conversation brought, it had been almost a years since that and he really didn't want to think about Yugao right now, she had given him so much and in the end he couldn't even protect her. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts he continued to roof jump across the city.

It was a calm night, not many people around and just the light sound of crickets was the only thing he could hear besides the soft sound of his footsteps. Glancing around to make sure no one was seeing him a small shadow in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, it was a little far away and blended with the night around it, if it was anyone else they maybe wouldn't have seen it, but he wasn't considered a S rank shinobi for nothing.

The shadow kept following him for another twenty minutes or so before it started to close in at a alarming speeds, most low to mid level jonin would have trouble following, it soon closed on him it launched a spinning kick to his head, when it was about to connect he moved his head slightly back just narrowing dodging it and giving him only the flash of a female leg with black boots, and a little up a small flash of white cloth also got his attention. "_Another one? What's the thing with __these girls trying to attack us?"_ he thought dodging another kick that was aimed to his mid section. Deciding that he might at least have some of his fun playing with the mysterious girl he started dodging punches and kicks and redirecting the ones that got to close. After a few minutes of this the figure jumped back huffing slightly.

"Looks like you're at least worth my time you filthy monkey." she said still huffing lightly, now that she wasn't trying to kick his head out of his shoulders he could take into her figure a little more, she had blond hair almost as bright as Naruto's that went to her hips, she was wearing what appeared to be a black dress with a white under dress that was so short that even the light breeze could give him a glimpse of her underwear, she also had cerulean eyes that were equals to his brother figure, all in all give her whiskers and an orange jumpsuit and she would be a female version of Naruto or something very close to his 'female' version, the damn jutsu had already defeated even the bushy brows duo, and he thought both played the same side as Sasuke.

"But since you look like you can match me in hand to hand combat I'll have to use other ways to bring you down." the girl in front of said again braking him from his thoughts as she lifted her hands and much to his surprise a large ball of water started to form in front of her."_**Water celebration!**_" she exclaimed and launched the mean looking ball at him at fast speeds, with wide eyes he moved to get out of his way, but his surprise made him move a moment to slow and the attack got his left leg throwing him in the nearest wall...only for him to burst in a poof of smoke.

The blond eyes widened as she started to look around for the guy who was standing there not a minute ago. "Ouch, that actually looked like it hurt, I'm so grateful I learned kage bushin when I did." she heard someone say from behind her, turning around she found the red head standing there with a carefree smile on his face making her almost gap like a fish, _almost_. "How?" was the the only thing that she could muster at that moment, she just hit him with and attack that would have ripped anyone leg right out of its socket and there he was with not even a scratch on him. "Sorry couldn't tell you, I don't even know your name." he said leaning into a wall and looking up at the moon. She looked at him wearily before recomposing herself. "_he must be another Sekirei, there is simply no way the he could have survived that, let alone dodge."_ she thought before deciding to answer his question.

"I'm Tsukiumi, Sekirei number 9, state your name and number." she said/demanded from him making him look at her strangely for a second. "Uh, I'm Arazel, no number." he said and as soon as the words he was sure she almost gawked at him. "What?! Do you mean you're a human?" she choked the words almost as if they were some kind of unbelievable thing, when he simply nodded she almost choked on her spit but as soon as her brain restarted she noticed somethings, first: he must be a totally different kind of human that she was used to, no human could match a Sekirei speed let alone match one in a fight, and the second was that if he was a human he could be an Ashikabi and if he could be one it was her job to eliminate him before he could corrupt her.

With a sudden battle cry she launched herself forward with full intent on killing the man that was before her eyes, and that fact only made the grin that formed on his face to widen. Both of them not noticing the pair of eyes that watched them from the distance. "Hum... so they are here too."

_*Izumo Inn thirty minutes later. *_

Miya was calmly washing the dishes when she heard a knock coming from the front door, wondering to herself who could be at that hour of the night she placed a gentle smile on her face and opened the door. "Hello what can I- You better have a good explanation Arazel-san." she said as her face twisted into a frown at the scene in front of her, there was her red headed tenant soaked to the bones holding a out cold Tsukiumi in a bridal-style.

"Hey Miya, I...Uh, brought a guest?"

**HH: FINALLY! I'm so tired of rewriting this chap, and in the words of another writer, "write and rewrite for the third time and I'm still not pleased with this chapter." **

**Naruto: what? I can't see anything wrong with it.**

**HH: cuz its YOU we're talking about here.**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**HH: Anyway, what I mean is that this chapter just felt so strange to write really it was pissing me off.**

**HH: but before people can comment this let me say a few things, one: Yes that's how they met each other, two: Yugao was a sister/mother figure and the closest thing Arazel had for family besides Naruto. Three: there WILL be more flashbacks explaining a little about the alternate background.**

**HH: also for the people out there, feel free to comment if you think that I should add or change some of the girls, and for you who asked me to place Miya there, just WHERE would she be? If I put Musubi, Yume AND Miya with Naruto he would be just so overpowered that it wouldn't even be fun to write this.**

**HH: I will also let you guess who is the mystery person who was watching the fight. Now send me some log damn ramen and Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HH: OH YEAH it feels good to be back!**

**Arazel: what took you so damn long?**

**HH: I...got lost on the road of life?**

**Arazel: no no you didn't you're too lazy to come on time aren't you?**

**HH:No! I really got lost, they had Mira-chan trying to make write a Fairy tail fic!**

**Mirajane: Aw don't be like that, I really liked trying to _convince_ you.**

**HH:ugh I need a cold shower after this. Let's start the fic.**

_***Izumo inn***_

"You better explain why you showed up here this late at night with an unconscious girl that had almost no cloths on her." Miya said to Arazel who was sitting in seiza in front of her with his head down listening to her lecture. "Miya-san, I told you I was walking-roof jumping- around the city when she attacked me for no reason, so I defended my self." he said to her again still looking at the ground, the Hanya mask was one thing a pissed Miya was on a whole other level.

"And what about her cloths?" she asked deciding to give him the benefit of doubt. "Hey it's not my fault if every time I land a hit on any part of her that has cloths they just rip apart!" he defend himself Miya laugh internally, some times it was just to easy to play with a teenager, of course she knew who Tsukiumi was she would be damned if she didn't and she also knew about the blond hate for humans in general, what didn't got right was the part about the boy in front of her defeating a single digit, he wasn't supposed to be able to defeat even a normal one!

"Right so one last thing and I'll let you be, did you tried to take advantage of her?" the landlady asked making Arazel look at her with a shocked expression. "WHAT? Miya look I might be a pervert but I have my limits! I would never try to force myself into anyone!" he all but yelled at her making her sigh with relief. "Alright then Arazel-san, you may go now." she said as he got up and left the room grumbling something about evil landladies.

As soon as he left he saw his brother sitting on the couch telling Musubi about his time in Konoha and if the way the girl was laughing he probably was telling her about one of his pranks. "...and then they had to run all over the city to get me before I threw itching powder on them!" he heard the blond say doing exaggerate gestures with his arms making the girl laugh harder. "I take you two are having a good time?" Arazel asked sitting beside Musubi who was trying to catch her breath. "Y-yeah, Naruto-sama was telling Musubi about what you two did when you were kids." the brown haired girl said to him with a smile before she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and started to look at him with half lidded eyes.

"Well I'm also having a great time with you Musubi-chan." the blond said sneaking an arm around her waist to pull her a little closer, all the three of them just stayed in silent for a few minutes before Hibiki appeared from the doorway. "Oh there you are! Come on we need to get a room, I'm tired." the girl whined pulling Arazel by his arm. "Okay, okay I coming. Night bro!" the red head said letting the electric Sekirei drag him out of the room. As the two of them left Naruto got up from the couch taking Musubi with him. "Yeah we probably should go to our room to." he said before looking around.

"So... where IS our room?" the blond asked to girl at his side making her shrug and look around before spotting a door on the other corner of the house. "Hey let's see if that one is free." she said pushing him to the door, he just laughed at the cheerful attitude and went along. As soon as they got to the door Musubi opened it taking a look around before looking at the other girl in the middle of the room, Naruto followed her gaze and saw the sight of Uzume who had just took out her purple T-shirt and had her breast exposed and was 'playing' with them to all to see before a nosebleed shot him out of the room. Uzume looked around before she saw Musubi waving happily at her and a trail of blood her side. "Hehe I still got it." she said putting her lingerie before taking Musubi to check the blond.

_***With Arazel and Hibiki. ***_

Hibiki dragged Arazel to a room on the second floor right beside the room Tsukiumi were in. "So this is our roo-muphn" he was stopped mid sentence as Hibiki all but tackled him into the room and kissed him deeply making purple wings appear from her Sekirei crest, after a few minutes she broke the kiss sighing. " Ah I really wanted to do that." she said pecking him on the lips again. "Well I can't complain if you do that again, but where's Hikari?" he asked her making her sit up at his side. "Wouldn't know she didn't told me." as the same moment she said Hikari poked her head on the door.

"Hibiki can you come here for a second?" she asked her sister surprising the two a little. "Uh sure? We'll be right back she said to the red head giving him a quick kiss making her wings flash for a moment before she left the room following Hikari. Arazel just sighed and sat on a meditative pose thinking about what happened before he and Naruto got here.

_***Flash back ***_

_The war was over, Madara was sealed away, Obito and Kabuto were killed, the only loose end was Sasuke, and that was what Arazel and Naruto were doing right now, they were following him for the last three weeks, he was a hard man to find when he wanted. Soon after they killed Obito the brunette made a mad dash to the borders of Hi no Kuni and they only got a few clues about him since them._

_The two were now near Otogakure and the last hideout of the late snake sannin, they had already checked and destroyed all of his bases, the Uchiha only had one place to run for now,and they would get him. "How long before we get there?" the blond shinobi asked his teammate as they ran through the fields leading to Oto. "Just five more minutes and then the teme is done for." the other answered and soon enough the image of the sound village appeared in front of them and they stopped. _

"_So how do you want to do this? Stealth or mass destruction?" The red head asked his partner who chuckled. "Do I really need to answer?" Naruto asked making Arazel grin. "Nope, just making sure." he said jumping high in the air and past the walls of the village followed by his brother. The village wasn't a place anyone would chose to live, it was dull, lifeless and the only building that showed even a little bit of life was the Otokage tower. The duo dashed across the city on the direction of the tower, it was somewhat similar to Konoha Hokage tower, the difference being that this one was gray and black with a snake statue around it._

_As soon as they got to the tower they started to climb it from the outside going to the room on the top of it. Once there they looked through the window, the room was just as bad as the outside, walls without any kind of color, a bookshelf on the far corner, and a table near the window, sitting at this table was a figure wearing the kage robes but without the hat revealing a familiar duck butt shaped hair, grinning at each other the brothers opened the window and sited on the rail. "Hey duck ass sup?" Arazel all but yelled at the raven haired boy making a thick mark appear on his forehead._

"_Look I don't know what kind of death wish you have coming to my village and trying to mock me but you just got it." the Uchiha said turning around before his eyes widened as seeing a all to familiar blue sphere not six inches from his face, his sharingan came to life and worked over time to make a quick kawarimi with one of the books on his shelf making it get destructed by the spiraling ball on the hands of one of his last enemies._

"_Well looks like his reflexes are still good even after all this time" said the figure who attacked him as another landed besides him. "Yeah but it was a close call if he doesn't take care he might not dodge it again." the other figure said coming into view making the Uchiha narrow his eyes at them. "So you two finally found me? Took you long enough dobes." he said with a smirk as the Konoha duo grinned at him. "Well it isn't our fault if you played hide the snake in the trouser with Orochi-teme long enough to some of his hide and seek abilities." Naruto said making the Uchiha frown. "Don't mention that man to me dobe he was just my tool to get power and nothing more." he said getting the brother grin to widen slightly._

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night teme but now I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." Naruto said and Sasuke just sighed and discarded his kage robes. "Fine then if you two want to die that badly I believe I can grant you that wish." he said unsealing kusanagi and getting on a loose stance making Naruto and Arazel prepare themselves too as they both took a Hiraishin kunai and got on their stances. The three of them just stared at each other for a few seconds before they all disappeared in bursts of speed._

_Sasuke knew that he had to go all out or he wouldn't be winning this fight, so the moment they went at each other he activated his Mangekyo sharingan and his curse mark to get what ever advantage he had there. He clashed Kusanagi against Naruto and took a kunai to hold back Arazel and they began a struggle to see who was stronger, naturally Sasuke begun to loose ground on the strength contest and quickly jumped back to prepare his next attack. He flashed through hand seals and swung his hand in a wide arc calling his jutsu. "**Chidori Senbon! (one thousand birds needles!)****"** he exclaimed as thousand of needles made of chakra went at the brothers. They danced around the senbons dodging it like they weren't even there before charging at Sasuke again, once they got close enough Arazel jumped high in the air and tried to do a spinning kick to the Uchiha head, Sasuke ducked under the kick only to be met by a fist in the face from Naruto that sent him flying into the wall._

_Both brothers smiled at their teamwork but it soon was replaced by a frown as purple chackra tendrils shot from the wall and Sasuke walked out of the hole with his curse mark on it's second stage, his skin was gray, his hair a somewhat silver and longer, he got a star like mark on the bridge of his nose and his eyes were black with his Sharingan blazing. "It's time to get serious!" he shouted as he dashed at them, a C**hidori** quickly formed on both of his hands as lunged to the brothers, they both dodge to different sides as Naruto activate his Bijuu chackra mode and Arazel was surrounded by a golden like energy that resembled the sun if you looked close enough and four phoenix like wings appeared on his back. Sasuke looked at both of them as his Sharingan started spinning, he started to form a chidori with the chackra from his cursed mark, this one instead of the normal blue was black with purple energy around it, as soon as it formed he went on a mad dash at Naruto who begun to form a rasengan filling it with the energy of the fox making it yellow as he rushed at Sasuke too._

_They met each other in the middle of the room creating a dome of energy that turned from yellow to black, seeing this Arazel took his Hiraishin level 2 kunai and looked at it. "Well it will have to work." he said quietly throwing the kunai into the dome and using the seal to manipulate the dimension they were in to create a pocket inside it were he could move to inside dome like it wasn't even there. The only problem was that the energy generate by the attacks plus the rift in the dimension became too much and opened a black hole sucking everything inside to another dimension._

_**(flash back end)**_

"Hn, I guess we really overdid it." the red head said to himself laying back on his futon to wait for his girls to come back from whatever they were doing. He didn't had to wait long as the door opened and he sited straight to look at them. "hey what took you so long- uhhh uh?" he stopped talking to simply take the sight in front of him. Hikari and Hibiki were on the door frame wearing a dark purple and dark blue lingerie that did nothing to hide their curves, both had lust filled eyes as they entered the room to get close to him. Oh we were just preparing to give you the best night of your life." Hikari said on his ear making him shiver slightly as she pulled him into kiss. As soon as they broke it Hibiki wasted no time at all by kissing him too before laying him back. "Now just relax and enjoy while we work here." The younger twin said making him nod dumbly with a pervert smile on his face. Jiraya would be so proud.

_**(with Naruto and Musubi) **_

After the event with inside Uzume room Naruto finally found his room on the second floor next to his brother, he was ready to say good night to Musubi and let her find her room when the girl entered with him and went to the walk in closet to get two futons. "Uh Musubi-chan what ya doing?" the blond asked making the girl stop and look at him with a bright smile on her face. "I'm preparing our beds of course!" she exclaimed happily before going back to work, Naruto just looked at her strangely before shrugging and helping her.

Five minutes later they had finished working with the Futons, so Naruto went to the bathroom to change in some sleep cloths, when he came back Musubi wasn't in the room, figuring the she might have gone to get a glass of water or something like that he decided it was the best time to talk with his tenant, so he sited in the middle of the room in a meditative pose.

_**(Naruto's mind scape)**_

Naruto opened his eyes to show a small living room with a small Tv on the far corner, a deep red couch with a wooden table in front of it, at the side there was a little island that divided the living room form the kitchen. On the other side there was a small entrance leading to the main room. Standing up Naruto tip toed to the door before opening it as silent as possible, inside there was a door leading to a bathroom, a walk in closet a small desk and a king sized bed across the room with blood red sheets and a bulge that was snoring lightly wrapped on the sheets from head to toe. Chuckling silently at his tenant behavior the blond got near the sleeping figure, once close enough he jumped on it.

"WAKE UP KURA-CHAN!" The blond yelled as he fell on top of the figure earning a terrified scream that only those who were woke up that way could give. After calming down the figure got out of the sheets to reveal a woman with red hair that probably went to her waist, she had a heart shaped face, with large blood red eyes with a slit running vertically on them, she also had a small button nose and vicious red lips that were morphed into a pout.

"**Naruto, what did I told you about waking me up like that? You know how I hate it!"** the woman exclaimed at the blond who didn't even flinch with his goofy grin on his face. "Yeah but the other way two things would happen, first you would take too long to really wake up, second you would try to tease me and then try to convince me to 'recreate' one of Jiraya-sensei perv books scenes." the blond explained making the woman sigh, after all he was right.

"**Fine then, what do you want? I'm tired ya know?" **she asked rubbing her eyes and stretching letting the sheets fall to reveal her torso, she had all the right curves on all the right places, tight hips and D-cup breasts only made her even more beautiful, and the stretching wasn't really helping the hormonal blond to keep control. "Uh- Kurama-chan I really need to talk to you and these" he said pointing at her giggling breasts."Are not helping at all." he continued pinching his nose, Kurama just pouted childishly before recomposing herself. **"Fine spoilsport, what do you want?"** the red head asked already having an idea of what her 'kit' wanted.

"I want to know where am I and how did I got here?" the blond asked making her smirk internally, right on the nail. **"Well kit, I suppose that when you use that rasengan using my chackra and the Uchiha teme using the cursed chackra for his chidori generated a small rift in time and space, when that brother of yours decided to use a Hirashin Kunai on the mix it was to much creating something similar to Kakashi's Kamui(might of the gods) creating a rift big enough to bring you two here." **Kurama said making the boy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I guess that idea of the pocket dimension was too much." he said making her nod. **"Totally over kill but could have worked if you and Uchiha boy didn't clashed like that." ** The vixen said making him relax slightly.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it." he mumbled under his breath as Kurama giggled. **"Right but now two things first the 'other' one wants to see you and second... who is the girl with you? I woke up just on the last hour and since nothing interesting happened I went back to sleep before you woke me up." **she asked him slyly, she knew this blond all too well, he wouldn't force himself on her but if she ever gave him a chance he would take without batting an eye.

"You mean Musubi-chan? She's a nice girl, a little too innocent but still nice, and did you say Kyuu-ji wants to talk with me?" Naruto asked her a little confused, that old pervert NEVER wanted to talk to him so Naruto usually just appeared on his front door and the two of them talked, but the guy never actually called him.

"**Yup! He said something about dumb luck and whisker marks before going back to read those Icha Icha you have in your memory." **The red head said shrugging before getting up and pushing Naruto to the door. **"Now go talk to him while I change my cloths."** she said closing the door behind him. "Ok see ya soon Kura-chan!"

After that he went again to the living room and then getting out of the house, outside was a large clearing with trees surrounding it and a lots of flowers everywhere, right across Kurama's house there was a small black house, the blond smiled and walked up to it knocking on the door, after a few moments he heard something crash inside the house followed by a curse before someone opened the door, he was a tall man standing at 6 feet tall with blood red hair and red slitted eyes, he was wearing civilian cloths, he had a red T-shirt with a white fox on his chest with black loose pants.

"**Hey kit? Sup?" ** he said with a smirk on his face as Naruto grinned to him. "Hey Kyuu-ji Kura-chan said you wanted to talk with me." he said the man sighed and entered the house motioning for Naruto to do the same.

"**Yeah I heard of that new upgrade you're trying to make on your father jutsu, and  
I have to say it was one of the worst ideas you had by a long shot." ** Kyuubi said making the blond sweat drop. **"I mean really, open bend space while using that time acceleration the jutsu already gave you? Okay if it was made right it would even faster than the version your father did but did you take that something like this could happen." **he said gesturing around him referring to the outside world.

"Hehe, no..." Naruto answered him scratching the back of his head. "But look at the bright side, the elemental nations are at peace so I don't have to worry but something is not right here, these Sekireis, they are something else entirely and this guy Minaka is making a battle royal just so he could have his own fun, its not right Kyuu-ji, I want to figure whats wrong and help them." he said making Kyuubi look at him with a serious face.

"**Fine kit I'll help but you have to tell me something first."** he said with the the most serious face he could use getting close to Naruto. ** "How the hell do you keep attracting these kind of woman!?" ** he yelled at the blond shaking him violently. "HAHAHA FAMILY SECRET, PERVERT!" Naruto yelled disappearing from the mind scape. **"YOU WILL ANSWER ME SOMEDAY BOY!"**

_**(outside the mind scape)**_

Naruto opened his eyes with a chuckle, Kyuu-ji really pervert but he had a point, Naruto actually attracted hot woman like he was a magnet, he didn't knew how and he didn't knew why, he just did.

Looking around he realized Musubi hadn't came back to the room yet so he decided to look for the girl, as soon as he reached the door it was almost threw open by Uzume.

"Hey bro! You see little Musubi-chan didn't had sleeping cloths so I lend some to her I hope you don't have a problem." she said happily before pushing Musubi who was only a pink lingerie that leaved almost nothing to imagination, damn Jiraya really had got him.

"So Naruto-sama did you like it?" Musubi asked with sparks in her eyes waiting for his answer with Uzume giving him a thumbs up on the background.

"S-sure M-musubi-chan you're great!" he said making her smile and hug him before entering the room with Naruto mouthing a 'thank you' to Uzume making the woman laugh before going back to her room.

Musubi quickly got on her futon as Naruto laid on his on before turning to face her. "So Musubi-chan how a girl nice like you haven't got and a Ashikabi yet?" he asked making her sigh. "I didn't react to anyone yet, not even you Naruto-sama even if you were the only person that was really kind to me." she said making the blond look at her sadly before yawning.

"Yeah I would love to be your Ashikabi." he said before letting sleep claim him, so he didn't noticed as Musubi looked at him with wide eyes and a small blush. "..._Ashikabi-sama..."_ she thought before going back to sleep with a smile on her face.

_**(Next morning)**_

The next morning the sun rays entered the room by the window hitting the whiskered boy on the face waking him up but when he tried to lift his arm to rub his eyes he felt something holding it down. He looked down to see a mop of brown hair trying to cut the blood from his arm while pressing it against her breasts that sometime during the night had lingerie taken of them and left on the corner of the room.

"Hum... Musubi-chan?" he said shaking her slightly, she stirred before rubbing her eyes with her fists and then she looked at Naruto and a smile and a blush spread across her face. "Good morning Naruto-sama!" she said happily giving him a kiss on the lips making eight pink wings to appear on her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes fir a few different reasons, Musubi because she was loving the feeling and Naruto because he was to shocked to push her away, after a few minutes she let him space to breath with a smile.

"Uh... Musubi-chan not that I didn't like it but why?" he asked still shocked by the feeling, he felt a tug on his chakra reserves, and a massive boost on her ones, the crest on her back sucked the energy like a sponge and unlocked something inside her that made her reserves jumps. _"So Sekireis has some hidden potentials huh? Nice." _

"Musubi thought that Naruto-sama would like to be her Ashikabi, didn't he?" she asked with watery eyes as Naruto panicked a little before smiling at her. "Of course I would love it! Now come on lets go down stair and have breakfast right?" Musubi couldn't have left the room so fast leaving a laughing Naruto behind, before his eyes widened in fear. "WAIT MUSUBI-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR CLOTHS ON!"

_**(in the dinning room)**_

After Naruto got Musubi to the room and got her some cloths they went to the kitchen were the other residents were eating breakfast and happily talking, to each other before Naruto noticed what probably was a male with a feminine face. "Hey who's the amoeba?" Naruto asked looking at a guy with white hair that went to laughing amoeba to a very pissed amoeba as the others had different reactions.

Arazel, Hikari, Hibiki and Uzume were laughing, Miya looked a bit annoyed but was still giggling behind her sleeve and the white haired guy got a thick mark on his forehead. "WHAT WAS . THAT!?" he yelled at blond who just grinned at him. "Well you know amoebas doesn't have genders and you my friend is a female head in a male body, I really don't know how to call you besides that."

And after that happened after it would be something people would call 'hell broke lose' and as that the event was considered Omake worthy, so after it they were eating like normal people with a much paler and slightly beaten Homura, a Naruto with a dried blood trickle coming from his nose and Miya with a new kimono.

"So Uzumaki-san, what are your plans for today?" the landlady asked making Naruto stop eating to look at her. "Well I thought that I could look for a job, and maybe look for someone who might want to publish Ero-sannin books." Miya didn't knew who this 'Ero-sannin' was so she presumed that he was Naruto's deceased teacher.

"Oh really? Can I see those books?" she with a innocent smile that promised pain to the wrong answer and also nothing that was wrote by a guy called Ero-sannin could be good. "Uh sure but I don't know if you'll like then." he said taking a small orange book from his pocket and passing it to Miya.

"Well Uzumaki-san I decide that isn't that right?" She opened the book and read a few pages before her eyes widened and she got a blush closed the book and hid it on her sleeve. "I think that it needs a little bit more of study for me to decide it." she mumbled only loud enough for them to hear making Arazel chuckle.

"My my Miya-san I didn't knew you were a such pervert." he said making Miya glare at him with a new version of her Hanya mask appearing behind her. "You have no right to say anything to me Arazel-san, don't think I forgot about last night activities." she stated making him laugh. "Oh no Miya I have all the right to talk about you, at least I don't peep on people." the moment he finished his phrase the older tenants paled and he had a katana on his neck.

"Be careful with your word Arazel-san, I'm letting you stay here but I have no problem in punishing you." Miya whispered to him making him laugh once more. "Well Miya than its a good thing that I'm not your normal tenant right Miya-_chan_" he replied and Miya noticed that he somehow managed to get a small knife right under her breasts in a angle that could cause some serious damage, even if you were a Sekirei.

"Ara, ara Arazel-san looks like you're right so no more breakfast to you." she smirked getting his plate and entering the kitchen to clean the dishes before poking her head in the room again. "Musubi-chan would you mind helping me to wash the dishes?" she asked, Musubi smiled at her before getting up. "Sure Miya-san! I'll be right back Naruto-sama!" she said following the lanlady.

"Well then I'm out, we still need a job and to sell a few books. Now come on gold locks!" Arazel said pushing Naruto out of the room as the other watched amused, there were a few minutes of silence before.

"_**WATER CELEBRATION!"**_

The brothers were throw into the room by a jet of water before a very pissed and almost naked Tsukiumi entered the room.

"For trying to abuse me YOU! SHALL! DIE!"

**HH: And done! Again sorry for the late, and now OMAKE!**

**OMAKE DELETED SCENE:**

Homura got up from the table and threw himself at the blond in front of him with flames in his hands. "I'll show you who is the amoeba!" he exclaimed before trying to punch the blond who begun to dodge left and right the fists, after a few moments Naruto crouched under one of the blows and tripped the fire user.

What he didn't noticed was a surprised Miya right behind him, and on instinct Homura tried to grab on something to keep his balance, which happened to be the strap holding her kimono together and as his hands were still on fire he burned it with half of the kimono making it loosen around her body and then fall to the ground revealing that Miya 'forgot' to use a bra.

After it Naruto, Arazel and Uzume got nosebleeds as their brains worked overtime to memorize the scene, Hikari and Hibiki blushed, Musubi were still curious to what was happening, Homura got even paler than Orochimaru and Miya also got a blush before she covered herself with her arms, her hair shadowed her eyes that appeared to have a red glow to it after it Hanya masks began to appear from everywhere.

"Homura-san what have I told you about lewd acts inside Izumo inn?" she asked getting a laddle and starting to close on on the man who started to get paler and paler. "Now prepare for PUNISHMENT!"

**HH: okay guys I'm done here, again I'm really sorry for the late and the lame Omake what the hell did I smoked when wrote that thing? see ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HH: Hey guys! Sup? Miss me already? Please say yes or I'll be hunting you tonight.**

**Arazel: Stop trying to act scary, you're too soft to EVER be scary.**

**HH: You know I still have the video from the other day right and that I WILL use it for an Omake and then you'd have Miya trying to kill you again.**

**Arazel: Asshole.**

**HH: Meh, what can I say I'm good at black mailing.**

**HH: And before I forget.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei but I do own a government program that is supposed to create beings like that, and I'm going to be the leader of this new kind!**

_**Rise of the Kitsune Ashikabi chapter 5**_

_**(Izumo Inn)**_

Since when does water hurts so much? Oh yeah since ninjas started using it to make dragons, okay he was fine with that but a Sekirei that came from nowhere throwing a ball of water on you hurt like hell, ESPECIALLY at point blank and if said ball of water had enough force to make it like a car hit you so...

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL?!" with that out of the way a soaked up Naruto sit up to look at who attacked him, she had blond hair like his own, blue eyes, a pretty faced formed into a frown and very little clothing and... was forming another ball of water? Fuck.

"_**Water celebration!"**_ she yelled as the ball started to move from the tip of her fingers to his face making his brain go into battle mode which wasn't much, really he was just thinking _"Crap, crap, crap, move, ramen, sakura-chan, ramen, rasengan, hinata-chan, Musubi-chan, Arazel is an idiot and move!" _Yup pretty much this.

But he wasn't SS-class shinobi for nothing and as soon as she fired her attack he was already moving, and her little ball of water wasn't even near fast enough to make him worry so when it hit the table he was already behind the blond woman taking a kunai from his pouch and using it to try to slash at her throat.

"Stop!"

Naruto heard the cry and stopped his knife a few millimeters of opening another air hole on the girl who finally noticed that he moved with wide eyes. "Stop?" he asked confused as he saw his brother hand holding his arm in place "She tried to kill us!" he shouted just making Arazel sigh. "I did not brought her here just for you to rip her a new one, now remove the kunai so I can stomp her a new one and not kill her." he said leaking killing intent.

Okay that was strange, Arazel never got mad, NEVER, if you tried to feel anything like that from him you would feel a void, simply as that, even after the sealing or when he used his Bijuu cloak you could feel it so for him to be mad mean one thing: Run, simply run because unless you are one of his friends, or Kami herself (will be explained later) you were screwed.

But what made him mad? Looking back Naruto saw that the last move from the water user had hit an unprepared Hibiki on the head knocking to the far wall where she was being nursed by her sister. Well that actually explained a lot of things.

"Sure just be fast ok? We still have things to do and places to go so we don't have much time." He knew that the girl was in for the most epic asskicking in the whole history so yeah he'd let his brother have his fun playing rag doll with her.

Noticing what the blond in front of her said brought a smirk to Tsukiumi face. "You really think that you monkeys can do anything thing to m- Oof!" she was cut by a kick on the stomach that knocked the air out from her lungs and threw her out of a window to the side of the house.

"Blah Blah Blah, you talks too much now let's see with you can really fight!" Arazel said before jumping after her leaving a sighing Naruto behind with the worried looking Sekireis.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about your brother? You know she's a Sekirei after all." Said Uzume looking at the window he had jumped out of a few moments ago. "Nope! You should be more worried of who is fighting him, she attacked a friend and Arazel only gets pissed if you mess with someone he cares about so I should be worried about her not him, the guy is a monster when fighting for real."

_**(outside)**_

Tsukiumi landed flat on her back after being kicked out of the window by the red head inside the house, who knew he had such strength, wait she did he already knocked her out once he could do it again Duh.

She rolled to the side just in time to said red head land were she was kicking up some dust. "Oh looks like you get reflexes after all, now lets see how far you can get with them." he said in a somewhat playful yet feral manner that sent shivers down the blond spine.

"You say like you can beat me! _**Water whip!**_" she said using to finger to create a whip that she used to try and hit the man in front of her who just seemed to be dancing around her attacks and getting closer with a smirk on his face before he disappeared from view surprising the water user who looked around with wide eyes.

"Oh bu I already beat you once I can sure beat you again." a voice said on her ear making her jump high in the air with a rather out of character girlish squeak just making Arazel laugh at his success on scaring her making her huff at him before remembering what he did making her shiver

"That little trick you used can't even be considered a fair thing in a fight!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger to him which only made him laugh harder. "I'm a ninja, I'm not supposed to fight fair!" he stated making a wide gesture with his arms before his face went serious again.

"Now tell me why_ exactly _did you attacked us?" he said with a plain face with no emotions at all, his steeling gaze making her flinch a little before her tsun tsun side took control. "Because I know you were going to try to use that hanging thing to make me you Sekirei and I will not let you force yourself in me!" she said entering he fighting stance, he just just stood there looking at her with the same plain face before his lips started twitching and no longer after he broke in full laughter.

"HAHAHAHA Wait you said that like I was going to rape you or something like that!" he laughed before he noticed she was still completely serious. "Wait you really thought I was going to rape you?" he deadpanned earning a nod from her. "Okay then I don't know what your problem is but _I_ don't rape people, and other thing I don't need to do _that_ to wing you, all it needs is just a kiss." he said like he was talking to a child. A very powerful, easily pissed and hot child.

"Wh-what? You mean we don't need to have relations for me to get my wings?" she asked with a tint of hope in her eyes maybe she really hate the idea of sex that much, who knew? "Nope, just a little kiss and pronto wings for you." he replied, then he noticed that she gained a small blush on her face and her hair was shadowing her eyes, actually she looked pretty cute like that.

"Then you shall take responsibility of me!" she said in the same hopeful tone, and he got where she was going. "W-what?" was all he could muster.

"It is only logical! You're the only one who defeated so far and you have to be a gentleman to be able to bring a woman as beautiful as myself to your house and not take advantage of her!" she said in excitement, okay lets see pros and cons, pros: he would have three sekireis that could control elements, point, she was smoking hot, another point, whatever this Sekirei plan was it probably would be easier if he had more Sekirei. Cons: she could try to drown him at night, not that it mattered he could be electrocuted and survive and he could stay under water for _hours_ now being electrocuted and drowned at the same time was another story, she also had this personality change, he would go for bipolarity, but the change was almost like natural to her so she probably was a tsundere, but again neither he nor Naruto knew any water based ninjutsu so she would from great help. Oh what the hell.

"Fine but you can't do anything to attack my other Sekireis nor my brother and _his _Sekirei (yes he knew Naruto had winged someone this morning, he felt the spike on his chackra.) and you will not attack my friends got it?" He asked watching as she nod, before a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Now come on I want to know you better before I give any kind of boost, those balls of water you throw around already hurt, I don't want to see what would they do if they have a Norito in the middle of it." he said jumping to the window before being throw out a Hanya mask. "You're not entering before you get me a new table Arazel-san!" he heard Miya say to him from the kitchen.

"Fine Miya-chan! But at least let... wait I didn't got your name." "Tsukiumi." "Nice. Let Tsukiumi-chan enter and have breakfast!" he yelled back at her getting a "Fine" from the landlady,he then motioned for Tsukiumi to enter the house. "Now go inside and eat and tell the other blond inside that I need to talk to him." he said making her cast a glare.

"Don't think you can order me around, I'm not your Sekirei yet. But fine I'll do it." she said with a sigh only getting a grin from him, after a few minutes the front door was ripped from its cringes as Naruto went flying into the front yard. "You're paying that too Arazel-san"

"WHY?!"

_**(Later that day)**_

Arazel was walking around the city after having a few _**Iwa bushin (earth clone)**_ to henge and go look for a job while he went around to find a place where he could publish Jiraya' books, the little things were pure M rated material but they sure did got sold like water. Perverts.

He was going to some place called Izanagi publishers, they seemed to be pretty famous around here, like every bookstore he had seen has an announcement about it famous, he had been looking for the good part of the day and still got nothing, how hard could be to find famous publishers? And there was also the feeling that someone was stalking him, which probably was true so yeah, he was getting pissed.

Looking around he saw what was giving him the stalking feeling, a man in a business suit that had been looking at him for the last 10 minutes, while he talked on the phone, soon he finished the call and walked up to him. "Here he wants to talk to you." he said giving the phone to Arazel and walking away confusing the red head.

Looking down he saw that on the phone was the image of a man with white hair that went sideways wearing a white suit, something that looked like a cape and glasses. "C_ongratulations mister no name! I saw that you managed to wing not only one but two Sekireis! And do you have any idea of how hard is to find you?" _The mas said in a way too cheerful tone to be actually safe, only Musubi could use a tone like that and do not sound creepy at all.

"First of all who are you?" Arazel asked making the man laugh. _"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Minaka, I'm the CEO of the MBI company and the mind behind the Sekirei plan! You're welcome." _Oh so this was the mind behind the plan huh? "You're a bastard you know?" he asked Minaka who finally stopped laughing to look at him strangely. _"Oh and why do think of me like that?"_ Minaka asked making Arazel glare with a look that said 'are you seriously asking me that'.

"You find an alien race cool, use their technology to gain power not so cool but still acceptable, make said alien race have a battle royal in the middle of a city while their look for the person they will love and not all of them are given this chance because either other Sekireis defeated them or someone force themselves on them and you're a sadistic bastard who entered the shit list of people I'll kill in a very painful and humiliating way." he said to Minaka making the man laugh again before Arazel dropped the telephone and stomped on it before mumbling a few curses under his breath and walking away still with the feeling of someone stalking him never noticing a familiar mop of duck ass shaped black hair. "What are you doing now dobe." the person said before disappearing.

_**(with Naruto at Izumo Inn)**_

Naruto sat on the couch orange shorts and a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the chest with Musubi placed on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder, she was wearing a white T-shirt with red bloomers, next to them was Hikari wearing a loose purple sleeveless shirt and jeans short, Hibiki was at her side wearing almost the same thing as her sister the only difference being that her shirt was in a dark blue color, and Miya was on the other end of said couch still wearing her purple kimono, seriously didn't she had any other articles of cloth?

That apart, they had been watching the news for the past few minutes, Miya because it was an habit of she liked to keep, Naruto because he actually did need information on this new world, Musubi was there just because Naruto was there and she could cuddle with him and the twins were there simply because there was no one else in the house, well that was at least before a image of Minaka appeared on the screen looking around the room before spotting Naruto, how he managed to do that without a camera in the room (at least without one he could hack) was a mystery.

"Ah there you are mister no-name two, you and that other red head are really intriguing you know?" he said as Naruto and Miya narrowed their eyes, Naruto was about to reply when he was beaten to it. "Professor!" Musubi exclaimed getting near the TV waving happily at the man. "Musubi-chan do you know this guy?" Naruto asked eying Minaka, the guy was a pretty strange figure with that kind of aura only maniacs had, all in all he started deep in shit list and it looked like Miya would agree with Naruto if he said that out loud.

"Yes! The professor was the one who taught Musubi most of the things! He's so nice just like Naruto-sama!" she said making Minaka look at Naruto again. "Oh so this is you huh? Let me congratulate you for winging n°88 Musubi! My name is Minaka, I'm the CEO from MBI company and the mind behind the Sekirei plan let me tell the Sekirei plan-" "Don't worry I already know, Sekireis are aliens, you want a big scale fight with girls and boys who are just looking for someone to love them, by that you're and asshole so go away I want to watch the news." Naruto interrupted him making him look at the boy in shock while Hikari, Hibiki and Miya were giggling lightly.

Before long Minaka regained his composure and looked at the blond with a smirk. "You know the red head said the same thing." he said before sighing. "Fine but don't tell anyone about the plan or there will be consequences and blah, blah, blah.." he said before the screen went back to the news.

They just continued watching before Naruto looked at Miya and his eyes went wide remembering the events of the morning and a nosebleed threaten to start to leek out, he quickly sat up and excused himself before going to his room leaving four confused females at the room while he mumbled 'stupid ero-sensei making me keep writing his damn books' before the memory from Uzume hit him and he started to run to his room with blood dripping from his nose.

_**(night time)**_

After the little episode with Minaka Arazel had managed to find the publisher who really loved the books, and by that I mean after the he finished the first chapter he had a such a huge nosebleed he passed out, then he woke up and made made the deal good enough that no one would on their right mind would refuse.

Naruto after his own episode spend most of the afternoon writing and then showed his work to Arazel when he got back, the only reaction he got was the red head whipping a trickle of blood from his nose and saying that if Miya ever saw that she would kill him making then both laugh their asses off because seriously, Miya was the landlady what could she do?

After it they spend sometime in the backyard with their Sekireis and knowing Tsukiumi better, she was quite nice but a little too possessive but still nice she was also arrogant very very arrogant but that could be worked out at later date.

And that lead them to now, a few hours before dinner when Arazel told then that the publisher loved the books and wanted to publish then, and that lead to Miya making everyone run across the neighborhood to look for things for a party.

"Miya its not necessary." Arazel complained again to the purple haired woman while he helped her making dinner. "Oh but it is Arazel-san, not many people can say that they just went to a publisher showed him their books and the man loved it before even starting the second chapter." she said, let put here that Arazel did not told her the they were erotic books.

"Ugh fine, whatever you say now let me help you with those." he said finishing the conversation he knew he couldn't win unless he wanted to be beaten to death with by her Hanya masks.

_**(with Naruto)**_

He didn't knew what to do on his actual situation, Miya asked him and the girls to prepare the dinning room while she and Arazel made the congratulations dinner and Uzume went to buy a few other thing (like alcohol), and Hikari and Hibiki hadn't stopped asking him questions about his brother since then.

Damn you Arazel why did you had to wing twins, TWINS for Kami's sake! Jiraya would be proud of him but still the two looked like they were not even breathing! "...Naruto are you listening?" Hikari asked suddenly breaking him from his thoughts.

"...no?" he answered already expecting her to explode on him, what he didn't expect was Hibiki bonking Hikari on the back of her head before glaring at her sister. "I told you, you talk too much." she said making her sister glare right back. "Who are you to say? You were talking just as much as me!" and with that they started an argument that would be way to troublesome to stop so he just pushed Musubi to the side to help him to finish organizing the room.

_**(a week later)**_

After the events of the party that were to troublesome to put on the normal story the week has passed pretty calmly, the only things that actually happened was the winging of Tsukiumi, which actually didn't go as planned.

_**(flash back)**_

_**(Five days earlier)**_

_Naruto was trying to glare a hole on Arazel's head at the moment after said red head delivered the newest news to him. "What the hell Arazel, how do you keep doing it?" the blond said making Arazel raise an eyebrow at him. "Do what? Get two really hot twins and not even twenty four hours later having a pretty damn hot blond wanting to be winged by me?" What he was just saying facts, its not like he had been cocky._

"_No, I mean how you got three Sekireis with elemental powers while I got just one, okay she can beat yours on bust aspects but other than that she's like a female version of bushy-brows." The last statement made a image of Musubi wearing a green spandex shouting about the flames of youth, that was a scary thought._

"_Meh I don't know, Hikari and Hibiki are kind of a package deal, with you want one you'll get both, and Tsukiumi well... I don't know what to say about her, she's just as arrogant as an Uchiha and pretty violent too but she has a very soft side, it is like to put Hinata and Sakura on the same body." Arazel said making Naruto sigh in defeat._

"_Ugh okay fine but then she's your problem." he stated getting out of the room, and as soon as he opened the doors thing went from normal to hell pretty quickly: there was someone on the other side that was just about to open the door so Naruto tripped on said person making both of them fall to the ground. On instinct his hand shot up to try to evade falling face first what didn't work very well since he fell on something way softer, then his head went down and his forehead and lips met the other person ones._

_After all that the was a blue glow all around the room and Naruto finally noticed the blond hair under him, and it wasn't his, then he heard a gasp from the female figure on noticed where his hands where, the only preparation he got was the yell of Water celebration, then Arazel laughter filled his head before everything went black._

_**(end of flashback)**_

Yeah Naruto had been out of it for the rest of the day after that, and it took about two days to convince Tsukiumi to try to stop killing him and another making her get used to the idea of not having her 'appropriate' husband.

Well there was the fact that Arazel had find one of Matsu cameras on the bath thus discovering the little perv who reminded them a lot of Jirya, Naruto even thought about giving her one of his icha icha to see what would happen but decided against it, if Miya found out he would never hear the end of it.

So now Naruto, Arazel, Hikari and Hibiki were watching as Musubi and Tsukiumi sparred against Miya, who was wielding a katana, go figures, scary landlady with some kind of Hanya mask powers and Yugao worth of ability with a sword? That could go from happy house to horror movie pretty quickly.

But back at the fight, the two males of the four watching were surprised, not only was Miya keeping up with _two_ Sekirei she was winning the fight, and that was amazing for a civilian, no scratch that, it was freaking IMPOSSIBLE for a civilian to keep up with a Sekirei, so either Miya was a legendary sword master that actually knew how to use chakra or...

"Arazel..."

"What?"

"Miya is a Sekirei isn't she?"

"Yup! Should we tell her we know?" they looked at each other than at Miya before grinning. "Hell no!" they said together before hearing two thumps, looking back at the fight they saw Musubi and Tsukiumi sitting on their butts holding their head and moaning softly in pain with Miya giggling behind her sleeve with her katana nowhere to be seen.

"My, my, these younger generations needs to work more, if me a simple house lady manage to defeat them what would happen if those who are trying to kill them?" she said making both Sekirei look down in shame before their Ashikabi spoke up.

"I would be right there to stop them." Naruto said getting up and cracking his back to get his spine in place. "But I wouldn't be there all time so now they're training with me." Tsukiumi actually gawked at him at his last comment. "And what exactly you think you could do to make us better? You're just human!" she shouted making him grin at her as he pointed at Arazel.

"See him? He can kick you ass and you know it. See me? I'm in the same ground as him." he said making the water user glare at him before she smirked at him. "Then I shall test it!" she yelled lunging at Naruto who looked at Miya as if wanting permission to do what he was about to do, she sighed and gave him a nod, after all it would be self-defense she _was_ attacking him.

Grinning madly this time Naruto sidestepped a punch of the water Sekirei before crouching low to avoid a kick aimed to his head, why she wasn't using her water techniques? Because he even as infuriating as he was he was her Ashikabi and now that she had one she could not bring herself to actually hurt him, Naruto didn't had this problem though.

While crouched Naruto tried to sweep at her legs, making her jump just as Naruto used the momentum of his spin to throw a upward kick that hit the Sekirei in the stomach getting the air out of her lungs from the sheer force of the kick and sending her back a few meters.

He then simply got up and dusted him pants off. "Come on Tsukimi-chan I'm not even trying here." the last comment hit a nerve on her, she deemed herself as the strongest, how could she the strongest when she couldn't even defeat her own Ashikabi!

Growling lowly she got up with moisture gathering around her arm taking the shape of a sword, the Kyuubi container grinned again before picking up a stick and channeling some wind chakra into it, Tsukiumi simply glared even harder now, he really thought that stick would be enough to be of any help on his current situation? She had a SWORD for Kami sake! She'd cut right trough that and probably impale him on the shoulder just out of principle.

With a battle cry she lunged forward again to try and take a swing at Naruto, that only put the stick to intercept the water made weapon and much to the Sekirei surprise the stick actually cut her sword clean and the water just splashed on him harmless.

"Wha-, you-, my-, how?" she managed to ask at the smiling Naruto. "I'm just that awesome." was all he said before using the stick to hit the back of her head leaving a large bump.

_**(with the others.)**_

Everyone but Musubi who was looking excitedly at her Ashikabi and Arazel who looked uninterested were gawking at the scene in front of them, well not Miya, it is to be know as a FACT that Miya does NOT gawk at anything, period. So she just let her eyes widen and then look at Arazel.

"Hum Arazel-san how did your brother cut a sword made of water that could probably cut most of things with a stick of all things?" her voice sweet as ever but Arazel could swear he saw a painful death threat in there somewhere. "Oh lets just say me and him are that awesome and leave it at that." his last comment got different reactions Miya just nodded and left it at that, everybody had their secrets and as long as it wasn't a threat to her or her little birds she could deal with it, Hikari and Hibiki looked at him with narrowed eyes before looking at each other and nodding, they would get their answers.

But right now their focus was once again in Naruto who was walking up to them with Tsukiumi nursing the back of her head. "So Miya-chan... whats for lunch? I'm pretty hungry after the 'spar'" using spar was just his way to 'me kicking her cute little blond ass around your backyard.' sighing Miya stood up and went to the kitchen but not before calling Arazel and Musubi to help her.

The rest of them simply entered the dinning room and started to talk to pass up the time, and that meant an opportunity for the Sekireis to find more about the strange duo. "So Naruto-san." Hikari started gaining the attention from the blond. "How did you cut Tsukiumi sword with a stick? I don't think that is actually possible."

"Oh but it is, you saw it first hand." he said before noticing she, her sister and Tsukiumi were actually waiting for him to answer, a chuckle escaped the blond lips. "Wind, and that's all you are getting." he said holding his laughter at the sight of the three Sekirei face faulting.

"WIND! What kind of stupid story is that how can wind cut through MY water, its harder than steel!" Tsukiumi exclaimed exasperated at her Ashikabi antics, the guy was so... infuriating that she couldn't even begin to explain how she felt. "Oh don't underestimate the wind my dear, it can cut almost anything, so far the only thing it can't cut is diamond." And that was because no one ever lend him one diamond to try it out.

The water Sekirei just slammed her head on the table making Naruto chuckle before patting her head friendly. "If it helps I'll cuddle with you tonight." he said making her blush and be thankful that her face was still covered by the wood. "_At least I get something good out of him."_ she thought to herself, she didn't knew what was wrong with him but he was a mystery, you never got more then he thought you'd need and that was it and it was _so_ annoying.

Just then the door opened to show Uzume clad in her purple T-shirt with a star on her chest and jeans. "Hey bro! Is Miya cooking already?" she said sniffing the air but something seemed different from the way Miya cook smelled, how she knew this even she didn't knew. "Yup and Arazel and Musubi-chan are helping her." and there was the answer to her unasked question.

Since there was nothing to do she just sat down at Tsukiumi's side before she looked at Naruto and a memory got her attention. "Hey bro, isn't today supposed to be the day your book will be released?" she asked hopefully, he hadn't given a name of the book, and when she went to the bookstore earlier there were at least four books being released, and the one with the orange cover _really_ got her attention, especially after a few chaps, and now she had some research material to her list of 'things to do with Chiho when she gets better.'

"Yup it is and I think you already know which one it is since you have one in your pocket. " he said with a grin at seeing the orange tip just out of her pocket, making her eyes widen to size of dinner plates. "YOU WROTE THIS?!" she almost yelled, almost because she didn't want Miya to take away her new favorite book.

"Hum...no, at least not before the 50 book." he said shrugging before he saw a nosebleed on Uzume who had went to La-la-land mumbling about more than fifty books of fun with Chiho, he didn't knew who this Chiho person was but damn, he or she was lucky.

"What is the big deal about this book after all?" Hikari asked taking the book and reading a few pages getting redder and redder at each page she read before she was finally throw back with a nosebleed letting the book faw for Hibiki to take it up read a few pages and put it down with a red face. "We're definitely trying that with Arazel-kun." she said earning a thumbs up from her sister before she passed out.

"_Lucky bastard"_ Naruto thought to himself as he hid the book in Uzume's pocket just as Miya entered the kitchen with Musubi, Arazel and Matsu following her. "Dinner's ready- Hum Uzumaki-san what happened with Uzume-san and Hikari-san?" she asked the blond who just smiled at her. "I have no idea Miya-chan." he said innocently at the landlady, she just sighed and started to put the food on the table.

"Very well then wake Hikari-san up so we can start dinner then." she asked the blond who gave her his king prankster from hell to her making a shiver go down the back of her spine, she was about to wake the girl herself but Naruto beat her to it.

"HIKARI-CHAN ARAZEL IS DOING A STRIP TEASE FOR YOU!" he yelled making the girl bolt up looking around frantically before seeing Miya with a twitching eyebrow, Arazel looking at her amused and Naruto laughing his ass off.

"I'll so be getting you back for that blondie." she said siting at Arazel side making Naruto laugh even harder. "Alright Uzumaki-san enough laughing we're trying to eat here." and that made Naruto actually shiver, he might be one of the strongest beings in the world be he was not going to fight Miya, what if she dumped him? He didn't knew anyone at the city so he couldn't get that risk.

"Fine but after dinner I'm back to laughing."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Miya-chan!"

"Good, now eat." with that they started eating in silent for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the front door, making everyone tense, really it was late at night who came to visit at this time? "Are any of you waiting someone?" Miya said getting a shake of head from everyone, she just sighed and went to see who was, and the person there needed a very good reason to be there or there would be hell to pay, no one and she meant NO ONE takes Miya away from a meal when she was hungry.

Getting there she opened the door to see a man she had never seen before, he was at least Naruto but she couldn't see much due to the low light. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked with a smile, the man just smirked arrogantly at her. "I would like to see Arazel and Naruto Uzumaki." he said, and Kami even his voice as just arrogant. She narrowed her eyes at him, she did not like this man. "And who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**HH: OH look what the cat dragged back from the dead!**

**Sasuke: Don't even start HH I will not let you make jokes about me or my new summons.**

**HH: spoil sport but whatever before I continue this author note:**

_**Omake: Why you should never give Arazel alcohol.**_

Arazel was sitting on the corner of the room looking scared at the drunk Sekireis in front of him. "Come on _Arazel-kun_ take just a sip I swear you'll love it!" Hikari said trying to give Arazel a cup of sake. "No Hikari-chan I don't drink and really you don't want to see me drunk ask Naruto he knows what happens when I get drunk!" the girls all looked at the blond who just motioned to a sake bottle in front of him, then at Arazel, then to all the things around him and made a exploding gesture.

"Uh things explode when you drink alcohol?" Hibiki asked making Arazel shiver. "Something like that." he said, but Uzume didn't seen to be taking any of that. "GET HIM GIRLS!" she yelled tackling him followed by every female in the but Miya. "No! I don't want it! You're waking up a demon!" Arazel screamed from under the female mass.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then everything went to silence, then the Sekireis started to get up and left Arazel still on the ground unconscious Arazel on the ground. "Tsk, I didn't thought he was such a light weight." Hikari said looking at him before looking to Naruto who started to count down with his fingers, the moment he finished Arazel shot up scaring almost everyone in the room.

His eyes were cloudy like he couldn't focus before he saw Naruto and then the girls and his eyes widened he looked at Musubi, who was still looking around confused, he walked behind her with a shadow covering his eyes before he started groping her. "Oh yeah those are almost as big as... no they're not baachan size put they're pretty close."

Miya eyebrow started to twitch. "Arazel-san what did I told you about lewd acts inside Izimo Inn?" she said making him stop groping Musubi to look at her and a grin found its way to his face, suddenly almost like teleporting behind her Arazel started to grope Miya too making the woman gasp and blush before her face became one of pure rage.

"ARAZEL-SAN!" she yelled making everyone but Arazel shiver, he was still happily groping her mumbling at how her breast were the perfect mix of size and perkiness well at least until Miya kicked him out of the house and drew her katana jumping after him screaming bloody murder.

"Maybe we should had listened to him."

**HH: Okay now I'm done.**

**HH: And before you start moaning and complaining about how Sasuke being there will make this fic suck, read a few more chapters, if your opinion don't change until them you can start bitching about it.**

**HH: Now a few things, who should get Miya and who should get Karasuba? Because I do have some pretty good ideas but I'll need both of them under the same roof.**

**HH: And other in a on the long run I may get a dilemma with this subject: Should I make this a M rated fic or not? And yes every man is a pervert I just hid it better then others. And also no I'm not taking back what I just said I know it, my friends know it, KG-senpai know it so if YOU don't know it its your problem.**

**HH: remember to like follow and review! I need my reviews! Give them to me! *picks up Samehada and starts running around * Give it! I know you have them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HH: hey guys sup? **

**Arazel: Really just that? No "Hey guys I'm here with my awesome stories again".**

**HH: Nope, I'm not I'm the mood for it today.**

**Arazel: well that's new what happened?**

**HH:... things...**

**Arazel: What kind of things?**

**HH: doesn't really matters people don't want to know it, they are here for the fic and not my personal problems.**

**Arazel: Uh huh, Miya really got you yesterday didn't she.**

**HH: It was more the other way around but I can't comment what happened I have a threat of castration about that.**

**Arazel: I'm sorry for you bro.**

**HH: *sigh * whatever just call someone to do the disclaimers and lets get this going with.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto nor I own Sekirei nothing else to say I'm really not in the mood for this.**

_**(Izumo Inn)**_

Naruto, Arazel and the girls were eating dinner and calmly chatting between themselves before Miya got in the room with her sweet smile and dark aura trashing around the room, she slowly made her way to Arazel and getting a firm grip on his shoulders. "Arazel-san I thought you said you and your brother didn't had any involvements with gangs." she said sweetly scaring everyone in the room making them look at Arazel and Naruto.

"Because we don't I can assure you of that." he said making her grip get stronger. "Oh really and then who is this Sasuke Uchiha person calling for you in my front door? He looks like he's from a gang." she said noticing both brother get paler than a sheet of paper.

"Does this guy has duck ass shaped black hair, onyx eyes, around as tall as me?" Naruto asked sounding worried all of the sudden before his grip started cracking the table as he received a hesitant nod from Miya. "Crap Arazel go get your things, Miya tell him we'll see him in a few moments okay."

"Uzumaki-san what is happe-"

"Miya please?" Naruto pleaded to her making the woman worried, to see Naruto worried about something was new, because come on the guy beat a Sekirei with a stick! A Kami forsaken STICK! What on earth could make him worried? Even her Hanya masks didn't. She then decided to simply nod and tell the stranger to wait for a few minutes.

As soon as she nodded both brothers dashed out of the room to go upstairs and get their things and Miya went back to talk with the Uchiha. Opening the door she saw him still standing there, arrogant smirk still on his face as he looked at her. "So?" he asked impatiently, she just place a sweet smile on her face as if nothing had happened.

"Just wait for a moment they will be here soon enou-" she was cut in mid sentence as Sasuke was kicked across the face sending him flying. Looking at the newcomer Miya saw Arazel still crouched with Naruto not far behind him, they were wearing the cloths they wore when she had first saw them. "Arazel-san what is the meaning of this?!" she asked him making him look at her, his eyes didn't had that warm sparkle on them anymore, they were cold, hardened the eyes of a man who had saw the worst of humanity and lived to tell the story.

"Miya go inside and tell the girls to wait there, that guys is dangerous." he said making Miya almost laugh at him, they were Sekirei and the guy was human what could he do, wait Naruto and Arazel did beat one of her little birds and they weren't even really trying so if this guy was as dangerous as they said he was he probably could kill one of them. So leave the boys to handle him.

"Fine but you two are better be back, okay?" she said making the sparkle to come back for a moment. "Sure Miya-chan, he might be dangerous but I'm awesome." he said, Miya just sweat dropped. _"That doesn't even makes sense!" _She thought to herself before the two shinobis jumped away following the black haired Uchiha.

**(With Sasuke)**

"Ugh damn dobes" he said getting up and dusting himself off, that kick hurt like hell and probably busted his lip and the guys didn't even thought of stopping and listening to him what he had done to them? Besides leaving the village shoving a chidori right through Naruto chest twice, trying to burn Arazel with the Amaterasu and them becoming Otokage and proclaiming that if he ever saw Konoha ninja in his village he would kill them. Yeah he had been busy in the last few years.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto said as he and Arazel landed in front of the literally last Uchiha. "What do you think dobe? You and your stupid brother brought me here with that damn Hiraishin of yours." he said making the brothers look at each other with a silent conversation going between them.

"You knew we brought him here?"

"No! How the hell am I supposed to know that we brought him by accident?"

"Maybe because we can fell what is inside the Hiraishin!"

"We were passed out!"

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled annoyed at being ignored, seeing that he got the attention he decided to continue. "Well then, since you brought me here I though, this world is weak, it need a someone to led it to perfection, and why not an elite? Why not an Uchiha? But first I need to get rid of two pests who would try to stop me in the future." he said giving them a maniacal grin and charging a chidori with his hands while his Sharingan spun madly

"Uh huh, once a teme always a teme aren't you Sasuke? But you know if we didn't let you take the elemental nations back then why the hell would we allow you to dominate this one?" Naruto said getting into a modified stance of the frog kumite.

"Yeah but lets get this over with, Hikari-chan and Hibiki-chan wanted to try some of the Icha Icha scenes and I'm pleased to be their lab rat on that." Arazel said getting on his own stance, the comments made Sasuke snarl at them, they were again mocking him, they didn't respected him, he was an Uchiha! Just his presence demanded respect!

Lunging at Naruto first Sasuke drew his sword and tried to slash the blond in half. Jumping back Naruto let a kunai out of his pouch and used it as a cover to move to the left, Sasuke had just deflected the projectile when he had to block a kick from Naruto, from them they started to fight using Taijutsu, matched blow by blow the only way Sasuke hadn't been hit yet was his Sharingan that was working over time to follow the superior speed of the blond.

Ducking under a high kick Sasuke felt a movement behind him and rolled to the side just as Arazel landed with a devastating punch that opened a crater on the ground and jumping out of it as Sasuke breathed a ball of flames at him.

"Are you seriously using fire against me? You couldn't burn me with Enton! How do you expect to hurt me with that?" Arazel asked making Sasuke smirk. "Who said they were for you?" flashing through hand signs he used the flames from his previous jutsu to form a large dragon that raced at Naruto.

Curasing lowly Naruto quickly made hand signs. _**"Suiton: Water encampment wall!" **_ He called using the water from a nearby water system to form a wall between him and the dragon which turned the water into steam as it landed. "What the hell teme! We're in the middle of a city full of civilians what if I didn't blocked that one?" Naruto yelled.

"And why should I care? If they didn't saw a dragon made of flames in the middle of the night coming right at them they don't deserve to live." Sasuke said already preparing another jutsu and earning a low growl from Naruto.

"Fine want to play hard lets play hard. _**Tajuu Kagebushin no jutsu!( multiple shadow clones jutsu!)"**_ Naruto called a dozens of blonds appeared on the streets. Sasuke just looked at them without much interest before spinning and thrusting his palm out letting thousands of needles made of lightening flying in all directions dispelling many clones.

"_**Chidori senbon!**_ Come on dobe you know that won't work on me, especially on a closed space." The Uchiha said before hands shot out of the ground and grabbed his ankles bringing him down until only his head was out.

"I knew it I just needed them to distract you." Naruto said proud of himself by out smarting Sasuke, well that was until Sasuke decided it was a good time to use his cursed mark. His skin became tanned, his hair grew as it went from black to gray, a star shaped mark appeared on the bridge of his nose and his eyes became black with the Sharingan still burning in it.

Suddenly two hand like wings shot from the ground and pushed Sasuke back up. Smirking at the sight of Naruto sweating Sasuke believed it was because of fear, but in truth it was because nor did he had time to collect senjutsu he didn't want to use his biju just because of the cursed mark.

The two stared at each other before Naruto grinned. "You know you're fighting two guys here don't you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke only had time to turn around when Arazel kicked him in the air and jumped at him letting out punches at such fast rate that they seemed to be burning the air around just by the sheer speed and attrition of it, of course the high quantities of Katon chakra Arazel was using also helped a lot. _**"Morning Peacock!"**_ Arazel called delivering a final punch and sending a burning Sasuke in the air.

"Finally learned how to do that without the gates?" Naruto asked the panting red head. "Yeah... but... having tons worth in restriction seals for the last years sure helped a lot... but it is still easier to do with at least one gate open." he choked out.

"So... where did you send him?

"No idea."

"Ugh fine come on if the girls saw that little show of yours they should be worried by now." Naruto said turning around and walking toward the Inn followed by Arazel. When they we're almost there they both heard the sound of chirping birds.

Hearing a cry of "NARUTO-SAMA!" The blond turned around to see as Musubi got in the way and received the Chidori on her right shoulder and being electrocuted. "MUSUBI-CHAN!" Naruto rushed at to the side of the girl as Sasuke removed his hand and let her fall to the ground before dodging Arazel again.

"Naruto check her I'll hold him back!" he said as he entered a different stance and once again the glow and streaks of energy started to form around him _**"Kesshon no Yoroi!*"**_ he said and then lunged at Sasuke faster than the normal eye could see and engaging him on taijutsu again.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to find a pulse on Musubi, it was there but it was so weak she probably wouldn't last the next 15 minutes. Silently cursing Naruto went still holding his hands just above the girl's injury and started channeling small amounts of senjutsu in her to help the healing, after a few moments he saw that it wasn't working.

"_What am I going to do now? I can't loose her not like this!"_ Naruto thought starting to freak out. **"Calm down kit! You're not on a straight mind now." **Naruto heard the male voice voice in his head. _"Kyuu-ji? Do you have any ideas please?!" _he asked the biju, the pain of loosing someone again evident on his voice.

"**Yes, yes I do, now do you still have that rebirth seal on the scroll Tsunade gave you?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto realized what he was trying to do. _"But I never did that one on the fly like this! I don't have enough time to draw the seal!"_

"**Then use the stasis seal! You know the one that stops the whole body but keep the person alive no matter the condition? I swear kit sometimes you're a seal master that makes even me proud and others you're as dumb as a door."** The biju grumbled as Naruto placed the stasis seal on Musubi and started drawing the rebirth seal on her.

_**(With Sasuke and Arazel)**_

Arazel and Sasuke were still fighting in a pure taijutsu match, the katana the Uchiha used had already been disposed of. Sasuke was having a hard time, that morning peacock had hurt like hell and was taking his tool on him while the red head has a little bit winded but otherwise fine.

Ducking low Sasuke tried to leg sweep Arazel and smirked when he got the red head out of his balance, but his eyes widened when his opponent spun in mid air and kicked him up sending him in the air.

Then above him a few clones appeared and kicked him down, another bunch appeared and kicked him up, this followed for a few moments before the real Arazel appeared under him forming a rasengan while a clone appeared above him forming the same technique and both went at him, thinking fast Sasuke turned sideways and used his wings to protect himself.

"_**Rasen rendan! (spiraling barrage!)"**_ the original and the clone yelled at the same time adding a little bit of katon chakra to increase the damage ripping both wing out of the Uchiha and getting a yell of pain from him.

As soon as the attack finished Sasuke fell to the ground almost unconscious, seeing this Arazel went to do the finishing blow when he was forced to jump back to avoid a strike of a sword that hit the ground creating a crater. Looking at the attacker he saw a woman around Miya's age with blond borderline silver hair, using a gray uniform top and a gray mini-skirt with a blood lust clear in her eyes.

"Well we can't have you finishing him now can we? I haven't felt such hate since Miya lost her little boy-toy." The woman said looking as Sasuke receded into his normal form passed out from the injuries.

"Who are you?" Arazel asked still measuring her, this woman reserves were insane! They were at least Kage level! And she didn't look like she was even using a Norito! "Karasuba n°4, and I'm taking him with me, its not everyday a human attract my attention."

"Like hell I'll let you take him!" the red head yelled at her making the Sekirei making her chuckle. "Well then try to stop me!" she said said throwing the limp body of Sasuke on her shoulder and smashing her sword on the ground creating a small shock wave to rise dust and cover her retreat.

Seeing that she wouldn't be back and it would be way too troublesome to actually follow her Arazel went back to his brother only to find him drawing seals all over her body, he remembered that design, it was the rebirth seal! Did Musubi actually got that hurt just by one chidori?

"Naruto! What happened?" He asked the blond who was working over time to finish the seal. "That chidori overloaded her nerves! Her brain couldn't take it so it shut down and her heart was stopping, the only thing that is keeping her alive is my stasis seal!" Naruto said putting the final detail in the seal and turning to his brother.

"Now come on we have to fill the seal with chakra." he said placing his hand on Musubi's forehead. "Wait but to that work we would to tap on the biju's chakra, do you really think that's safe?" Arazel asked, he didn't want Musubi to die but they didn't knew what kind of effects the chakra from a biju would do to a Sekirei.

"No, but I have to save her! I'll not let an Uchiha take away another one of my friends." Naruto said with determination burning behind his eyes, the red head just sighed and nodded placing his hands on her abdomen.

"_**Chakra Rebirth Seal !"**_ They both shouted and the seals on Musubi started to glow and move to her forehead just under Naruto's palm, once all the seals were placed her wound started to heal making both ninjas let a sigh of relief which soon was replaced with a gasp as her body started to glow.

"What the hell is happening?" Arazel asked his brother who just looked as clueless as him. "I don't know! I did everything right! This never happened before!" Naruto said still looking at the glowing girl, then she started to glow brighter, so much they couldn't even look at her anymore.

After a few minutes later the light began to fade, looking back they both saw that Musubi was fine but still passed out, seeing that the girl was alright Naruto finally saw the person besides her, she looked exactly like Musubi, the differences were that she looked a little bit older, she also had a more mature air even in her unconscious state, her chest was also that tad smaller and her Sekirei crest was proudly standing on her stomach.

How Naruto and Arazel knew that her crest was on her stomach? Lets just say that the rebirth seal fixed wounds and did not made clothes and leave it at that.

Quickly removing his coat Arazel covered up the girl and lifted her up bridal-style with Naruto doing the same with Musubi. "Come on, we're going to have to explain a lot of things to when we get back to the inn." Arazel said as he started the short walk to the inn.

Looking at the girl in his arms Naruto sighed and started to follow his brother. "Yup a lot of explaining."

**(At Izumo Inn with Miya)**

After the brothers had left Miya simply walked back to the dinning room and started eating again ignoring the anxious expression of the girls sitting around her. "So?" Uzume said breaking the silence.

"So what?" Miya asked tilting her head to the side in a innocent manner. "What happened where are the boys?" Hikari asked her, the landlady just smile at the girls. "Oh they just went to talk with that Uchiha Sasuke person, don't worry they'll be back here in no time at all."

That seemed to calm them, and they went back to eating in silence, that only lasted a few minutes because everyone could see the large peacock tail like flame pushing something in the air and then a little mop of red hair could be seen landing in the distance.

Before anyone could react Musubi had already jumped over the table and started running in that direction. "Uh Miya shouldn't we go and check what happened?" Uzume asked the landlady who just shook her head.

"They said they would be fine so I'll believe in them but if Musubi gets hurt then there will be punishment." She said simply and finished her plate before getting up and leaving to start to wash the dishes. To everyone she still looked as calm as ever but to Uzume, she could see the meaning under that word.

"_Kami have mercy on the poor bastard that manage to even land a hit on those three."_ she thought to herself going back to eating soon followed by the other girls.

Around fifteen minutes later everyone could hear the front door being opened and rushed there to see to finally know what happened. They could see Naruto entering the house with Musubi passed out on his arms and Arazel just behind him also holding someone in his arms too.

"Uzumaki-san what happened to Musubi?" Miya asked seeing the state of the girl. "Oh don't worry she's fine just passed out, tomorrow morning she'll be jumping around like always!" The blond said making everyone let out a relieved breath. Soon the attention was on Arazel or more precisely the girl he was holding.

"And who is she Arazel-san?" the landlady asked, he didn't said anything, he just went to the living room and placed the Musubi look alike on the couch for everyone to see. "Wow! She is just like Musubi!" Hibiki exclaimed looking at the girl.

"Well there is a difference." he said moving his cloak just enough for everyone to see the large Sekirei crest on her abdomen with the number 88 on it.

"Yume!" Miya gasped at seeing her again after so long, she still looked exactly the same as she did a few years ago.

After they had settled the girls on Naruto's room Miya all but threw the two brothers on the dinning room and making them sit seiza. "Now you two will explain exactly what happened and how is Yume with you."Miya of course already knew that Yume had given her core to Musubi and that she did not had a way of coming back but there she was laying on a futon upstairs.

"Well you see we're... okay I can't really explain it we don't know what happened also." Naruto told her dropping his head for added effect, it seemed to be working until Miya smiled sweetly.

CLANG!

"You didn't had to knock him out you know Miya-chan?" Arazel said looking at his brother who was on the ground out cold. "Oh but it was punishment for lying to me and now Arazel-san you are going to tell me exactly what happened." she said with a dark aura appearing around her and Hanya masks started popping all over the walls.

Arazel on the other hand appeared to be calm but if looked close enough one could see the bead of sweat rolling down his face and a very tiny sparkle of fear, she looked so much like Yugao when she was mad. And that was something he did not wanted to see again.

Quickly lifting the knocked out Naruto, both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, that cleared to reveal a log, and there was also the sound of footsteps on the halls of the house as Arazel voice echoed around. "Respect the log!"

Miya stood there looking at the door for a moment before a smile appeared on her face, she liked those boys, they might be a little bit more trouble then she liked but they still were making her life that much more interesting. Wait where the hell did he got a log?

_**(With Naruto and Arazel)**_

Naruto had finally came back to the world of living and he and Arazel were walking around the city talking about what happened earlier. "So did you had the chance to finish the teme off?" Naruto asked Arazel who just let a sigh scape his lips.

"No I didn't some woman came and took him saying something about rage, and humans calling her attention, she also seemed to know Miya-chan but yeah other than that she was just really hot and had a sword, must be a Sekirei." Arazel said and the blond nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she is but what the did she wanted with Sasuke-teme?" He said as he and his brother entered a nearby park. "I don't know but it can't be good I mean really she could have entered the fight anytime but its like she waited Sasuke to loose to actually get him, or maybe we're just over thinking things again."

"Yeah maybe we are."

_**(With Sasuke)**_

He slowly opened his eyes, and let out a pained grunt. His body felt like it had been set on fire while Manda passed over him over and over again. "Ugh" was all he could get out of his throat, damn those two! They were always doing something to interrupt his plans!

"Oh so you're finally awake? I gotta tell you, that red head sure gave you an ass whupping huh?" A female voice said making Sasuke turn around to glare at whoever said it, looking at the woman he could only see so much because of the low light, but he could see her features that were almost docile at the moment, he also could see she had a pale blond hair and some _very _revealing cloths on.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the woman who just grinned at him. "Karasuba, and you?" "Sasuke Uchiha." her grin just widened. "Well then Sasuke-chan go to sleep you're still pretty messed up but should be fine in a few days."

Sasuke just nodded tiredly letting the -chan suffix slip that time just because he was way to tired to do anything about it, but there was still something on his mind. "Why?" he asked just as she was about to leave the room.

"Why what?" she asked turning around to face him, his glare got that tad more intense. "Why did you saved me?" he asked, she just shrugged and leaned on the doorway. "Don't really know why or how but you caught my attention and I do not let things that caught my attention go that easily."

"Oh great so now I a boy-toy." Sasuke groaned and Karasuba laughed a little. "Maybe you are, maybe not, now go to sleep before I knock you out myself lightweight." She said leaving the room and closing the door.

"Great another person who just wants to use me. Not that she could but at least this experience will be more 'pleasant'." he said to himself before letting sleep claim him again.

**HH: ugh sorry for the short chap but for real I'm so not in the mood, maybe if I go kill Kishimoto and a few others owners of anime series and take their property I'll fell better?**

**HH: Meh whatever I'm out to do HH stuff seeya later jabronis.**

**HH: oh yeah and I'm still surprised no one asked why the fuck does Naruto has a male and a female Kyuubi inside him.**

**HH: Now I'm done, and give me reviews! They're the only thing that keeps me alive! I'm running out of time! Please!**


End file.
